How Blaine met Kurt, Aladdin style!
by joycie89
Summary: a story about how Blaine and Kurt met, if they were Aladdin and Jasmine. It mainly follows the plot of the disney movie, but with our favourite glee couple, klaine! Because I just love Disney, and I wanted to see this happen for a while now!
1. Prologue

**If you're a new reader, welcome!  
>If you read my oneshot, and asked me to continue, THANK YOU<br>**

**So this used to be a oneshot (I only posted the following chapter as a one shot) but since I enjoyed writing it, and I got some nice reviews, I decided to continue and do the whole story.**

**It's basically Aladdin, but with Kurt and Blaine.  
>Obviously I made some changes (you'll see), but it pretty much follows the story line of the Disney movie.<br>If you don't like Disney, or Klaine, I suggest you go and read something else.  
>If you do like either one (or both) please leave me a review. I'd love to get your opinion.<strong>

**also, I made in T rated for some future chapters. I know that in the Disney movie, Aladdin and Yasmine hardly kiss. but well, I said I made some changes, okay ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney, or glee, sadly enough. I'd love to own either one...**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

"I've never been so insulted!" a big guy with a mohawk entered the castle from the gardens.

"Oh, Prince Puckermann, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Sultan Burt scurried behind the man. Was that a piece of his jacket missing?

"Never in a thousand years I'd want to marry that, god luck finding someone who will!" with that, prince Noah Puckermann slammed the door behind him leaving the castle.

"Oh Kurt," the Sultan sighed, "what did you do this time?" he went into the gardens searching for his only son, whom he loved dearly, but who could drive him up the walls sometimes.

"Kurt?" he walked through the gardens, "Kur-AAAAURGh," Sultan Burt nearly jumped 3 miles in the air when Rahja appeared in front of him, growing with his teeth out. Was that a the piece of missing jacket from Noah Puckermann? "Rahja DOWN!" he scowled. Rahja immediately backed off and returned to lay at Kurt's feet. The tiger was harmless, but he could give you a good scare if you weren't aware of that fact. "What happened?" he demanded of his son.

"Oh father, Rahja and I were just playing," Kurt send an innocent smile at his father while he scratched his pet tiger behind the ears, "weren't we Rahja, yes we were," he cooed at his furry friend.

"I should have never given you that beast," Burt scowled.

"Father, we both now that it's not Rahja That's the problem here," Kurt glared up at his father, eyes cold as stone, "it's the endless line of so called 'perfect matches for me' you force upon me."

"Kurt, you know I love you," Burt sighed, he and his son had had this conversion about a million times, "but the law says you should be married-"

"Before my 21st birthday, to a prince," Kurt finished his sentence while he turned around and walked away, "yes, I know."

"I only want the best for you Kurt," Burt said, "you haven't gotten that long anymore."

"Well, that law sucks royally," Kurt banged his head against his the big birdcage that was standing in the garden. He opened the door and got his favorite bird out of it, Pavarotti, snuggling him close to his face, "If I marry, I want it to be because I love that person. Not because some stupid enforced law."

"Kurt," Burt looked at his son with a pained look in his eyes, taking the bird from him and putting him back in the cage, "it's not just the law son. I'm getting older, I'm not gonna be here forever. I just want you to be happy. To have someone that takes care of you, and loves you. For you. I wouldn't be searching for princess if that wasn't the case. I could easily force you to marry the first unnamed princess that I can get. But I want you to be happy."

"Father, It's not just that," Kurt sighed while he sat down, "I've never been outside this castle before, I've never had any real friends, that weren't forced to like me because of who I am. I've never done anything in my life."

"But Kurt, you are a Prince," Burt lay a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Well maybe I don't want to be Prince then!" Kurt answered angrily while he stood up and left the gardens and his father behind to brood in his room.

Kurt tiptoed to the garden door. He knew he was a prince, and he had to get married by law. But he just couldn't do it. When his mother was still alive, they had these amazing dreams of him marrying for love. Marrying his soul mate. That was what he wanted. Not some prince that was forced upon him. He knew his father meant well, but he just couldn't do it.

Rahja nudged his legs with his head, which made Kurt turn around.

"I have to do this Rahja, if I don't," he sighed, "I'll be unhappy for whole my life." He scratched his favorite pet behind his ears, "I'll miss you though."

The big cat let out a low cry, "I know, I love you too."

Kurt sighed and scowled himself, "look at me, talking to my pet like he's the most important thing in the world, my life really is pathetic."

He shook his head and opened the door, leaving the palace grounds. Tears where stinging in the corner of his eyes. He would miss his father, he loved him dearly. But he knew he had to do this for himself.


	2. Meeting at the marketplace

**Okay, so I've had some alerts and some reviews, and I actually like this idea, so I decided to continue this story.**

**I added a prologue, so the chapter I posted before, (this one) is now the second chapter. I hope it's not to confusing. I'm pretty positive to post the next chapter in the next few days.**

**thanks for reading you guys!**

**xoxox**

**Disclaimer: I wish I would, But sadly, I do nit own Disney or glee. if I did, believe me, there would a lot more disney songs on glee!**

* * *

><p><span>How Blaine met Kurt, Aladdin style.<span>

"Okay, so you distract the vender, while I take one of his melons. Get it?"

"I,… I don't know Blaine," Blaine sighed at his best friend, "It's stealing."

"Well, do you want something to eat today or not?" David answered.

"Yeah, of course I do, but it just doesn't-"

"Do you have some hidden stash of money that I don't know about?" David raised an eyebrow.

"You know very well that I don't."

"Then man up, and go create a scene!" with that David pushed his friend at the stall, while he stayed at the background. His eyes followed Blaine. He knew Blaine hated stealing, and it wasn't his own favorite pastime either. But man, he was hungry and he wanted some food.

Blaine sighed while he approached the melon vendor. He set up his straight face and eyed the men like he had actually the money to buy this whole market, "Are these all the melons you have to sale?"

The vendor nodded, "only the best, for the best sir."

"Well, that will simply not do, I have a feast tonight, and I want something bigger, at least twice this size," he looked at his friend that was approaching the stall from behind, and gave him a tiny nod, that meant: now, do it now!

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid we don't have any larger sizes, they're all about the same," the vendor replied, trying to stay polite while Blaine threw a fit over the melons. If only he had the money to be demanding this kind of stuff. Life would be neat. Blaine sighed inwardly, one day!

He saw David putting two melons in his pouch. Just at that moment, the vendor decided to turn around, in a desperate attempt to find a melon that would satisfy his customer, "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Blaine's eyes widened and as he saw David sprinting away, "never mind, bye," he rushed after his friend.

"Too close men, way too close!" Blaine shouted at him.

"Shut up and run," David yelled back.

It didn't take them too long to leave the eyesight of the vendor. They were young and fit, while the melon vendor had been old and well, let's just say, not so fit.

They ended up at the other side of the market, where they plopped on the ground with their backs against the wall and started laughing.

"Did you," Blaine tried to catch his breath, "did you see his face when he saw you?"

"I did," David grinned, "you were brilliant men, pretending like you had the money to make demands like that."

"I was, wasn't I, I should be an actor." Blaine had to admit, he was slightly proud of himself. If he had the clothes to match, he could easily play a prince of some sorts, "Well, though I hate it, I'm glad I finally have something to eat. One day, when I have the money, I will pay them all back."

David smiled to himself and nodded. That Blaine, always the gentleman. He started slowly separating the first melon with a pocket knife he had on him. He handed a part to Blaine.  
>It was that moment when Blaine saw him!<br>At first, he didn't pay much attention to the boy who was walking gracefully between the market stalls. He was too busy enjoying his first meal of the day. But something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that this must be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was pale, in comparison to all the other men that were walking around. He was careful, like he was afraid to touch anything. Walking gracefully, and avoiding any direct contact with anything or anyone? And he looked around him with those big blue eyes. Oh those eyes. He looked like he was seeing everything for the first time in his life.

"Blaine? BLAINE," his friend poked him.

"What?" he answered absentmindedly.

"I asked if you wanted to eat the second one now, or save it for later?" David asked again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Blaine did you hear what I said?" David asked, following his friends longing gaze. He blinked twice, "don't even think about it Blaine. We can hardly stay alive as it is. Besides, he is WAY out of your league."

"Mm," Blaine didn't even replied. He was too busy watching the boy interact with one of the children who was looking longingly at one of the apples in a stall. He saw the boy giving one to the little one. How sweet of him. But did he, wait, did he just turn around without paying? His eyes bulged when the vendor grabbed the young man and threatened him. The young men's eyes grew wide and he could see fear in them, and he heard the young men's pleas.

"Blaine, don't!" in the back of his mind Blaine heard David protest, but before he knew what he was doing, he stood in front of the young men, defending him against the vendor.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I'm so glad you found him before anything happened!" his eyes encircled the waist of the blue eyed boy and pulled him close towards him.

"You know this men?" the vendor growled.

Blaine looked at the boy in his arms and scowled at him, "I've been looking all around this market for you, you know you aren't supposed to leave the house alone!" he looked at the boy with pleading eyes, hoping he would get the hint.

"I'm sorry sir," he looked at the vendor again, "this is, err, my little brother!"

The vendor was still looking at him, his face scrunched up in doubt.

"Yes, my younger brother, he's a bit ill, if you get what I mean," he pointed at his head and shot him the most apologetic smile he could muster up. He could feel the boy stiffen is his arms, clearly insulted. He gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You don't look alike," the man growled again.

"Yeah, well you know, same mother, different father. He doesn't get out much, a bit delusional, you see." Please believe me, he pleaded in his mind, please, please, please. He shot the men one of his most pleading looks.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that he has stolen one of my apples. And he was jabbering about asking the sultan for money."

"Here's your apple back," David suddenly appeared from behind Blaine, an apple in hand (one he obviously had taken while Blaine was defending the young men).

"Well, yes, you see, my brother here thinks my friend is the sultan," he laughed good naturally at the vendor, who had seemed to calm down when David had given him the apple. He nudged the boy, who seemed to catch up.

"Oh yes, good sultan," the boy, Blaine almost did a double take, actually bowed to David, "thank you for coming to our rescue."

"Okay little brother, come on," Blaine desperately bit his lip, to stop from laughing and pulled the boy with him. Away from the market. While David followed them. He smiled apologetically at the vendor and gestured to his head. Mental.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" David whispered to his friend, who only shrugged in response. He was leading the boy to their home. Well, what you could call a home. A shabby place in an abandoned building. But it was where they lived. "You can't take him to our place," David pleaded, "Blaine, come on."<br>Blaine shot him a look that clearly said, back off and tugged at the boys hands.

A soft voice suddenly interrupted their argument, "I'm sorry, I don't want to disturb you anymore."

"Nonsense," Blaine replied, "you're not disturbing anything."

David huffed.

"If David doesn't like what I'm doing, he can simply leave," he looked at David pointedly.

"Are you sure?" the boy softly asked.

Blaine looked in his eyes, "definitely," his hand slowly raised to cup his cheek, his thumb slowly rubbing circles.

A timid smile appeared on the boys face.

"I'm Blaine," he said.

"I'm," the young men seemed to falter a moment, "I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine smiled, "I take it that was your first time in the marketplace?"

"That obvious hu?" the boy, Kurt, looked guilty, but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"Just a little bit. The fact that you didn't pay the vendor was a big give a way," Blaine looked at the boys sparkling eyes.

"Oh right, about that," he casted his eyes downwards.

"Hey, no judging, god knows I shouldn't judge," Blaine pulled his free arm around the boys waist, pulling him closer, while the other one was still caressing his face, "besides, it wasn't that what caught my eye."

"It wasn't?" the boy looked up at Blaine again.

"No, you kind of stand out."

The boy raised an eye.

"I mean, like, in a good way," Blaine corrected himself, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"Really?" a blush rose on the boy's cheeks.

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled and let his eyes fall on the other men's lips. Looking him in the eye again, only to see that Kurt was doing the exact same thing. His hand slowly travelled to the other one's neck, pulling him closer towards him.

"Look, not that I want to interrupt or anything," David came between them.

"Then don't," Blaine grumbled at his friend.

"But it's getting dark and I don't like to wander out on the streets at night."

Blaine sighed, he knew David was right, "yeah, come on Kurt, I'll take you to my place."

The boy smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand again. Letting him lead him wherever he wanted.

* * *

><p>"So," Blaine scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "this is where we live."<p>

"You live here?" Kurt sounded like he didn't believe it.

"Yep, me and David, we come and go as we please, it isn't much" he lead Kurt to one of the windows, opening the old curtain, "but the view is marvelous."

Kurt gasped. It was beautiful. The sun was setting over Agrabah, and from Blaine's window, you could see the palace in all his glory. It was breath taking.

"Beautiful, right?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was admiring the view, "just like you."

David huffed from the other side of the room, where he was cutting their second melon in pieces, clearly planning on eating the whole thing by himself.

"I like to sit here, dreaming what it's like to live there sometimes," Blaine said, closing the gap between himself and Kurt, "to have servants who have to obey every command, doing everything you want them to."

Kurt sighed, "yeah sure, people who tell you where to go, what to do, how to dress, wonderful!" he wasn't able to suppress his sarcasm.

Blaine let out a laugh, "well it beats this place," he walked over to David who still looked annoyed, and took two pieces of melon, "always wondering what to eat next, run from angry vendors and dodging guards."

"Not being able to make your own choice," Kurt added softly.

"Sometimes I just feel…," Blaine sat down next to Kurt and handed him a slice of melon.

"Trapped," Kurt finished and they smiled at each other.

Blaine ducked his head, "so, where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt answered, taking bite, "I'm not going back," he swallowed and looked away angrily.

"How come?" Blaine asked and scooted closer to Kurt, laying an arm around the other boy.

"My father," Kurt sighed, "he's forcing me to marry someone."

"Oh," Blaine looked like someone hit him in the face, "that sucks."

"Doesn't matter. I won't. So I ran away," Kurt looked at him, "and I don't regret it."

David mumbled something with his mound full from the corner he was sitting in.

"What's he saying?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"He's," Blaine looked at his friend and shook his head, "he's saying that's not fair, and you should be with who you want to be, not someone your father is forcing upon you."

"That's," Kurt's eyes dropped to Blaine's lips, leaning in closer, "nice of him."

"Yeah,"

"I was SO not saying that," David yelled when he swallowed his melon. But it didn't matter anymore. Blaine was leaning in close and put a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, who smiled and pressed himself closer to the other boy. Arms encircling Blaine's neck, while the latter encircles Kurt's waist to pull him closer. Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips, and slowly opened his mouth, nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip.

"HERE YOU ARE!" a voice loudly interrupted hem.

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped up, exclaiming, "They found me!"

Blaine looked at the other boy, "they're looking for you?" while Kurt asked at the same time, "they found you?"

David was sitting in the corner, eyes wide at the display in front of him.

"Oh no, oh no," Kurt was panicking, "father must have send them to-"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine interrupted.

"What?" Kurt looked around scared. He couldn't go back, he couldn't. Not now, when he had actually found this great guy, who actually liked him and-.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine repeated.

"I," Kurt looked him in the eye, "Yeah, I do," he said, almost in wonder of himself. He hardly knew the other men. But he took his hand anyway and let Blaine lead him out of the back. In the hopes of escaping the guards. If he wasn't so afraid, he would almost enjoy this. Blaine was running, and tugging Kurt after him. Squeezing his hands as if to say, I won't let go. Kurt couldn't believe this. Here he was, running away hand in hand with this beautiful man.  
>He let Blaine lead him, and when they stumbled out of the back door, he almost thought they made it. He tugged at Blaine's hand and pulled him close, his free hand tangling in Blaine's curls and pressing a hard kiss against his lips. He felt Blaine smile against him and kissing back when the other boy was rudely pulled away from his embrace.<p>

"Our paths keep crossing, don't they," the big guard, Blaine recognized as Karofsky, growled to him. He had arrested Blaine several times for theft.

"Please, just, don't hurt him," he could hear Kurt plead.

"Well, well," Karofsky turned around, "who is this? Not your usual sidekick," he sniggered, "another street rat?"

"Kurt, get out!" Blaine yelled, he didn't want them both to end up in prison.

"Let go of him!" Kurt suddenly said loudly, with much more authority then Blaine would ever expect from the fragile man.

"Says who?" Karofsky chuckled while stepping closer to Kurt, Handing Blaine over to the other guards.

"Kurt please, run!" Blaine pleaded.

"I do," Kurt said, discarding the cape he had been wearing the whole time, revealing his outfit.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. That was no outfit any ordinary man would wear. That was designer. And did Blaine catch the royal emblem on his dress shirt?

"I, Prince Kurt from Agrabah, order you to release this man." Kurt said, standing tall and full of authority in front of Karofsky, glaring at him.

"Prince Kurt," Karofsky suddenly sounded submissive.

"The prince?" Blaine's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What are you doing outside of the castle sir?" Karofsky asked humbly, "and with this street rat?"

"That is not your concern," Kurt barked at him, "release him, NOW!"

"I would, prince. Believe me, I would," Karofsky said submissive, "but my orders come from Sue Sylvester, your fathers right hand. You shall have to talk to her."

"Oh, I will," Kurt growled.

* * *

><p><strong>so, let me know what you think. I love disney, and I wanted to see someting like this for while now. since I couldn't find it, I wrote it myself ;)<strong>

**xoxo**


	3. Caught

**Hello lovelies, **  
><strong>thank you for all the people who favorite my story or put it on alert. And a special thank you (look at the end notes) for those who reviewed. <strong>  
><strong> Also, the main couple is obviously Klaine, but there will be some other couples in here. I don't know which one for sure yet, but I will tell you when I reach that part of the story. <strong>  
><strong> So mainly Klaine, and you can see the beginning of Britanna in this chapter (only a slight mention, but I'd figured I'd tell you guys anyway)<strong>

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee or Disney, but I would gladly accept either one as a present**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

"Sue," Kurt voice boomed through the palace walls.

"Yes, your highness," Sue slightly bowed for Kurt, "how may I be of service to you."

"Where is the boy you had your guards arrest?" he questioned, trying to radiate authority. Truth was, he was rather intimidated by his father's right hand. Sue Sylvester was one frightening looking woman.

"I don't know what boy you speak of, Prince Kurt," Sue answered, "I have many street rats arrested a day. It is my job to keep Agrabah a clean place, with as few criminals as possible. Your father, the king himself, has trusted that job upon me."

Kurt looked at her with a look of hatred, "You know very well which one I mean. The young man your guard, Karofsky," Kurt spat out the name, "arrested in his own house."

Sue looked like she was thinking, "ah yes, that one, I remember him now. Awfully short, looks like he has a dead poodle on his head, right?"

"Yes, that one," Kurt tried to keep his face straight, but worry for Blaine was radiating through his whole body. No one knew what Sue Sylvester was capable of, "I want him released. NOW!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Prince."

"Why not?" Kurt spat, annoyed by Sue's mind games.

"Well, he was arrested for kidnapping the Prince, so he got what he deserved, right away," Sue smiled sweetly.

"What?" Kurt could hear the tremble in his voice, he knew what was coming.

"Well, according to the law, anyone who harms the royal family gets the death sentence," Sue looked at Kurt, "decapitation."

"No," Kurt's eyes opened in alarm, "No you can't, it's not what you think."

"Well, he kidnapped and endangered the life of our only Prince, he gets what he deserves."

"No," Kurt nearly screeched, "You don't get it, he didn't kidnap me. I ran away."

"Oh," sue plastered a fake look of guilt on her face.

"What?" Kurt gasped, sitting down.

"Well, I'm afraid," Sue shook her head, "That's horrible, if only I had known."

Kurt looked up at the woman standing in front of him, looking down with obvious fake concern.

"I had the sentence carried out, immediately."

"No," Kurt gasped, biting on his lips to keep the tears from spilling. He did not want this woman to see him break down. He refused. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

"Aren't you a bit harsh?" a voice suddenly came from behind Sue.

"Santana, I do not need you to question my actions," Sue barked.

"Come on, the prince has done nothing to you. He's just lonely," she dared to answer.

"Yes, a lonely spoiled little brat, who would not stop at anything to get what he wants," Sue answered, "we need this other boy, you know that. And Kurt would only get in the way. At least now, he won't bother my plan. Now, do as I told you, and go convince this Blaine. Or your services will no longer be acquired."

"Whatever you wish, ma'am," Santana answered before leaving Sue Sylvester alone.

Meanwhile in the dungeons.

"The prince," Blaine sighed while he tried to find a comfortable position. Well as comfortable as you could get while being shackled to a wall with your hands above your head.  
>He couldn't believe it. The boy he had met, merely hours before. The boy for whom he had fallen at first sight was Prince Kurt. Sultan's Burt one and only son.<p>

He probably made a fool of himself. Blabbering about living in the castle, how wonderful he thought it was. While that was the one thing Kurt was running from. The castle, his personal prison. Being forced to marry some unnamed guy, or even worse, a girl.  
>God Kurt had been breathtaking. And he had been holding him in his arms and he had kissed him! He, Blaine freaking Anderson. A poor, unknown thief. Had been kissing Kurt, a prince.<br>Blaine shook his head, David would never believe him if he told him this. Well that was, if he ever got out. Other times he had been arrested, it had simply been for theft. But being captured with the Sultan's son. This couldn't be good.  
>But it had so been worth it. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the simple thought of the beautiful boy. If only he could see him one last time.<p>

"My my, what have they thrown in here," a voice suddenly emerged from a dark corner of the dungeon. A young woman appeared in front of him. She was breathtaking, to say at least. Olive tanned skin, black hair, and a beautiful face. Not that Blaine could care any less. His thoughts were clouded by a blue eyed boy.  
>She stepped before Blaine and took a pin from her hair, unshackling Blaine's hands.<p>

"There you go white boy."

"Thanks," Blaine said while he tried to rub some feeling back in his hands.

"Santana," the girl nodded at him.

"Blaine,"

"So, what are you in here for?" she questioned him.

He looked at the girl, who had sat down next to him, "I think they assumed I kidnapped the prince."

"No kidding," she snorted, "that's some heavy shit."

"I didn't," he replied.

"Sure, and I didn't steal from Sue Sylvester, the Sultan's right hand," she grinned, "we're all innocent here."

"No"," Blaine sighed, "I really didn't, I met Kurt at the market. I didn't know who he was."

Santana eyed the boy, "you like him?"

Blaine shrugged, "maybe."

"That's nice," she murmured, actually feeling a little bad for conning the boy. She knew what it was like to fall for someone that you couldn't get, it was what had brought her in this position in the first place. But she had to do what her mistress told her.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine let out a cold laugh, "he's a prince. And look at me, I'm noting. I have no money, no name. Fuck, by tomorrow, I will probably be dead."

"Well," Santana sighed, feeling a little bad, but thinking maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She could maybe help the boy, and follow Sue's orders, "I might have a solution."

"What," Blaine snorted, "can you make me a wealthy prince?"

"Well, not the prince part, but I can get you some money."

Blaine eyed the girl suspiciously. Why would she want to help him, a nobody.

"Have you ever heard of the cave of wonders?" Santana asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>to my lovely reviewers: <strong>

**Canadian-23: congrats, you are, untill now at least, my most loyal reviewer ;) Thank you for that. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**  
><strong>NickJisoffMYchain : as you can see, I did. I hope you'll continue readng :)<strong>  
><strong>tomoyosita : thank you, I am doing the whole story, so I hope you're happy :)<strong>  
><strong>D.H. Knightly : thanks. I know it's pretty much like the movie. That was kinda the point. But there will be some more changes. You can see some of them in here (nothing big yet, but it's there). Also, I didn't know it was Jasmine in the American version. I'm from Belgium, so I obviously have the dutch version, and it's also Jasmine here. I just assumed that in english it was Yasmine. Thanks for telling me.<strong>

**So question, who should I make the genie. at the moment I am leaning strongly towards Wes. But I'm not sure yet. I was also thinking about Mercedes...**  
><strong>I want to include as many glee characters as possible. so yeah, I'm not sure.<strong>  
><strong>Let me know your opinions.<strong>

**xoxo**


	4. The cave of wonders

**Hello again lovelies, so next chapter already :)**  
><strong>I actually hope to finish this before November, since I want to do Nanowrimo. And I won't be able to focus on this and nanowrimo at the same time.<strong>  
><strong>sadly, there's no Kurt in this chapter. I wanted to put some of him in. but then I figured this was already long enough (2800 words, give or take a few) so I just saved that part for the next chapter.<strong>

**also, from now on, Instead of putting 'chapter 1' 'chapter 2' I'm gonna give them a name!  
><strong>

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers (notes at the bottom), the people who favorite it, or put it on alerts!**

**Disclaimer: actually, my mom got me this awesome gift. So from now on, I DO own Disney and glee.**  
><strong>(yes, I am using sarcasm here…)<strong>

CHAPTER 3, THE CAVE OF WONDERS

"Come on David, please," Blaine pleaded with his best friend.

"No Blaine, just, no!" His friend was pacing in their, well living room, if that was what you could call it.

"Come on, it's a great opportunity, and you know it."

"You just want to do this to get closer to this," David gestured wildly with his hands, "Kurt!"

"Well," Blaine hesitated for a moment, "Yes but-"

"NO! No buts Blaine," he shook his head, "you hardly know this guy. You rescue him. You bring him into our home. Then you run away with him, get captured by the Sultan's guard. Get locked up. Have me worried sick and wondering how the hell I'm gonna get you out of there. And then you suddenly show up with this," he gestured to Santana who was watching them with slight amusement, "and tell me about some crazy cave of miracles-"

"Wonders," Santana interrupted.

"Fine, cave of wonders," David grunted, "how the hell did you get out of there anyway?"

"I'm good at lock picking," Santana said with a bored tone, "I do it all the time. It's what me got in that prison in the first place."

"Then why didn't you get out before?" David questioned. Blaine looked at Santana with question. He hadn't wondered this himself. Maybe David was right and he did trust people to easily.

"Like I told Blaine," Santana replied, "I can't enter the cave of miracles. Only a pure innocent person can. And I sure ain't that. Believe me, I tried. SO there was no need for me to escape prison until I found someone like that. Believe me, three decent meals a day and a dry place to sleep. It ain't so bad."

"Well, neither I or Blaine are innocent. We're thieves!"

Santana let out a loud sigh, "Yes, that might be the case. But that's not exactly what the cave required by innocent." She shot him a pointed look.

"I, oh," David flashed a nice shade of red, "I, er, it's not like,-"

"Look, I don't care whether you did the nasty, all I care is if you'll join me and Blaine or not. He's the one that wanted to involve you in all of this. Not me."

_"So, what you're saying is, you know about a cave. With so much money, even the Sultan himself would be impressed? And I can get it because I'm a virgin?" Blaine looked at the girl in wonder. Why was she telling him this?_

_"Yes, lots and lots of money. And you can have it all!" Santana nodded._

_"Why don't you want it?"_

_"I want something else," she answered, "somewhere in the cage is a lake with a, well I guess you could call it an island, in the middle. On that small Island is a lamp. I want that lamp."_

_"Why?" Blaine asked._

_"Let's just say you're not the only one who was fallen for someone he can't get."_

_Blaine nodded in understanding, "Okay, on one condition."_

_Santana raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're in the position to bargain."_

_"And you are?" Blaine answered, "you told me you can't get in yourself. You need me."_

_Fair point, "Okay what is it?"_

_"David's in."_

_"Who the hell is David?" _

"So all we have to do is get this lamp, in the middle of the cave and bring it to you. And all the rest is ours?" David asked.

"Yes," Blaine smiled, he knew his friend had caved, "awesome, right? She gets what she wants. We get loads of money. I get Kurt," he was excitedly hopping up and down.

"Win win win," Santana said while inspecting her nails.

"Okay," David finally caved in, while nearly being choked by his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" David asked for what seemed about the hundredth time. The three of them had been walking through the dessert for the better part of the day. And David was bored. And tired. And hungry.<p>

"Yes," Santana sighed.

"Come on David, think about our future. We will be rich. No more stealing!" Blaine was happily skipping along. The mere thought of having Kurt in his arms again was giving him an extreme adrenalin boost.  
>Even Santana wasn't as fit. This trip with the boys had given her some time to think about things. She knew she was misleading the two boys. Normally, she wouldn't care less. But apparently Brittany had rubbed off on her. She couldn't care less about David. He was winy, annoying and loud about it too. But this Blaine. She was seeing herself in him. Defying everything for the person he cared for. She almost wished there was something she could do to help him. Well, there was. She had told him he could get anything he wanted for himself in the cave. Everything except the lamp that Sue Sylvester wanted. She had no idea what was so important about the lamp. But it was all she had she wanted. So Blaine could have the rest, and maybe have his happily ever after with Kurt. And if she got that lamp to her mistress, maybe so could she.<p>

"Is that the cave?" Blaine asked when he saw a big rock, or a mountain, he wasn't sure, in the distance.

Santana nodded in response, and before they knew it, they were standing in front of a wall of stone.

"That's no cave, that's just a big rock," David said with an accusing tone.

"Shut it, monkey boy," Santana replied when she took her necklace of, "just wait and see."

Blaine shot David a glare to silence him. He didn't want anything to ruin this for him.  
>Santana took the medallion that was shaped like a beetle of her necklace and placed it in a hole in the wall. Then she backed up, and the wall in front of them actually changed shapes.<br>David's jaw nearly hit the ground and Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Be my guest," Santana said with a small smirk on her face.

"Who dares to waken me?" a deep voice growled.

David shrieked and ran behind Santana, "did the cave speak?"

"I told you, it was a cave of wonders," Santana sighed. She definitely didn't feel sorry for this excuse of a man.

Blaine on the other hand, had stepped forward.  
>"I do, Blaine, " he said with a trembling voice, and with an afterthought he added, "sir."<p>

"Why?" the voice asked.

"I wish to enter the cave, to get the lamp," he said with a little more confidence this time, "with my friend, David."

David, who was still hiding behind Santana, got pushed forward by the girl.

"Er, yes we do," he said trembling all over.

"Only the pure and innocent may enter my cave young Blaine," the voice said, "you can try. But only get the lamp." With that, a bright light came from inside the cave. Showing a staircase that was leading down.

"Come on," Blaine looked at his friend and went towards the stairs.

"Ma-a-a-aybe this waa-asn't the be-e-est idea," David said, still trembling.

"Come on David, don't be a coward," Blaine said with a sigh, "you're usually the one that has to convince be to do something."

"Well yes," David looked at him, "but that's when we're talking about stealing some food or conning a vendor. Not when we're about to enter a magical cave!"

Blaine shrugged, at least this wasn't illegal. They would be loaded after this. And it would give him a chance to see Kurt again.

"Remember, bring me the lamp first!" Santana yelled at them, "after that, you can calmly explore the rest and take as you please."

Blaine nodded when he descended the stairs with his friend close in tow.

When they got to the bottom, both of them gasped in wonder. For as far as they could see there were gold and jewels lying around. David, who finally seemed to forget about his fear with the sight before him, dared to take a closer look. He reached out to take one of the beautiful gemstones when-

"David!" Blaine hissed and pulled at his shoulder, "later! You heard Santana. First we bring her the lamp so she can leave. Then we have all the time in the world."

His friend nodded in reply.

"We should follow the path," Blaine pointed at a path that was formed between the piles of treasure, "come one."

David nodded again and followed his friend. Still looking around in wonder. How did the two of them get this lucky. After this, they would be loaded. David could hardly believe his luck. All those treasures. Gold, Jewels, gemstones, a carpet.  
>Wait, what, a carpet?<br>That was odd. What did a carpet do here. David shrugged at himself. Maybe it was some sort of Persian carpet. Those were pretty exclusive.  
>He followed Blaine further down the cave.<br>Weird, there was another one. It looked strangely like the other he saw before. Only was this one rolled up and standing in a corner. The first one had been lying in front of a pile of gold.

"This cave is huge," Blaine couldn't believe it, "only a handful of this will make us richer then the Sultan."

David hummed in agreement. They had been walking for a solid then minutes now. Wait, was there another carpet? It looked like it was- "Uhm Blai-aine?"

Blaine sighed, "not again David, we're fine. It's fine."

"Blai-ai-aine," David trembled and pulled at his friends shirt.

"What?" Blaine was getting slightly annoyed by his friends behavior.

David only pointed in response. Blaine followed his finger and saw a carpet.

"David, it's just a carpet. Come on. The sooner we get the lamp, the sooner we can get our own share," and the sooner I get to Kurt, he added mentally.

"IT'S MOVING," David suddenly shrieked, while jumping behind Blaine to hide like he had done with Santana earlier.

"David, it's a carpet it can't-" Blaine turned around and stared, mouth falling open. There, right in front of him was a carpet. Floating. In the air. And it was sort of waving?

"A magic carpet?" this really was a cave of wonders.

"Blaine, le-e-e-et's ge-e-et out of he-e-ere." David was shaking again. This was too much. a rock that transformed. A cave that could speak. A flying carpet. David had no problem with stealing and lying. But this was some creepy shit.

"No, look, it doesn't want to hurt us," Blaine said, getting closer to the carpet, "I think it wants to be friends," he reached over with his hands, as if to pet the carpet. But not quiet touching it.

"Are you crazy?" David loudly whispered, "don't do that.

But Blaine didn't listen, he got closer and the carpet actually closed the distance. He was petting the carpet like you would pet a purring cat.

"I told you it just wants to be friends, who know how long it has been here," Blaine smiled at the carpet.

"Okay, nice, befriend that thing all you wanted," David said. The carpet slumped down, like it was hurt. David shuddered, "later. Let's get that lamp first."

Blaine had to admit, his friend was right, "I'm sorry carpet. But my friend is right."  
>He slowly turned around to continue, "unless…"<p>

"No, no unless Blaine!" David pleaded.

"We're searching for a lamp, that is somewhere on a small island in this cave. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?"

At that, the carpet flew up, and sort of nodded with his front. He gestured the boys to follow him and flew away.

Blaine grinned, "come on David," he said, running after the carpet.

"Mental. You are mental," David mumbled. But still following his friend.

After a short sprint, they followed the carpet in another tunnel, that ended is a smaller cave. And right in the middle, was a lake. With an island. And on that island, on top of a shrine, was a lamp.

Blaine almost squealed in joy, "thanks carpie!"

"Carpie?" David said between gasps, "we're naming this thing now?"

Blaine shrugged in response, "you wait here okay? I'll go get the lamp."

"How are you going to do that?" David questioned when his friend went to the side of the lake. Suddenly he noticed the rocks that we're coming out of the water. If you were careful you could jump from one to another without falling in the water. So that was what Blaine was doing. Well, fine by him. It was all Blaine's stupid idea. He could do the work. David would just wait here and rest a bit. He was tired, hungry and thirsty. Looking at the water he wondered if he could drink from it. It looked okay. Clear. Clean.

A couple feet away from his was a small pile of treasure, and on top of it, lay a golden goblet. He could get that, take some water from the lake, and try it. No harm in that. Sure Blaine had told him to wait to take the treasure until they had returned to Santana. But a little sip wouldn't hurt them, right. He had earned at least that.  
>He walked towards the pile and reached out for the goblet.<p>

"Wow, I can hardly believe she was right," Blaine muttered to himself when he jumped from one rock to the other. When he got to the island and grabbed the lamp, he slightly frowned.  
>"All those treasures and she only wants this?" he shrugged at his own question. He had learned that Santana didn't like explaining things. If she was happy with this, he was more than happy to oblige.<br>Suddenly he heard a shriek behind him

"Let me go, I only want to drink!"

He turned around and saw David was fighting with the carpet.

"David NO!" Blaine shouted while turning around to get back to his friend. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling something horrible would happen.  
>At that moment David had freed himself from the carpet and dove at the pile to grab the goblet. When he lay his hands on it the whole cave began to shake.<p>

"FOOLS," a voice suddenly growled, "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"

David's eyes widened and he slowly put the goblet back, in the hopes that would calm the cave.

"YOU SHALL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!"

In front of his eyes the pile of gold melted and turned into lava.

"NO, no, DAVID!" Blaine was running towards his friend in panic. Stupid David, why couldn't he have waited. The cave was still shaking.  
>Suddenly the carpet was flying next to Blaine, motioning to jump upon it. Quickly reflecting his option, Blaine realized he didn't have many. So he took a change, and jumped upon the carpet.<p>

"DAVIS!" he shrieked when he saw his friend running away from the stream of lava that was following him. The carpet seemed to understand him, and flew toward his friend.

"Get up David!" Blaine cried when they were flying next to him, extending his hand.

"Are you crazy?" his friend shouted back, "that's suicide."

"David come on! We don't have another option. Just trust me!"

David realized his friend was probably right, so he took his hand and jumped upon it.

"Here, hold on!" Blaine shouted over the rumbling of the cage. When the boys looked around, they saw that the whole cave was turning into a pool of lava. All the gold was melting and spraying around. David was squeezing Blaine tightly.

"David, calm down! I can hardly breath," his friend shouted.

The carpet was doing a wonderful job. They were flying towards the exit of the cave, while he was avoiding the flames and bricks that were falling down like an old expert. Admittedly, it had been a close call a few times when a rock was flying next to their heads. But it worked.

Outside Santana was worrying. She could hear the growling coming from inside and noticed that the cage was shaking.  
>"Shit, what did they do," she was mumbling, deliberating whether she should go in herself.<br>Her mistress would never let Brittany free if she didn't return with the lamp. And she actually cared a bit about what would happen to Blaine. She had liked him after all. But she couldn't go in the cave. Last time she tried, the entrance had shut right before her nose. Maybe this time it would work, since there were all ready people inside.

"We made it!" Blaine shouted out in joy when he saw the exit. Thank god they had a magical carpet, because the stairs that they had taken earlier was crumbling before their eyes.

"BLAINE?" he could see Santana standing at the entrance, squeezing her eyes to make out whether it was them or not.

"YES!" he yelled at her, "WE MADE IT!"

But he shouldn't have done that. Because the next thing he knew, a rock was flying towards them, knocking them both of the carpet and towards the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Canadian-23: well, I'm happy to make you happy :), yes, I do love Santana too. I don't really like Iago in the movie, so I let him out and replaced him with Santana. She's not all evil, like Iago is, and actually has a nice side. Even though it's hidden somewhere far far away ;)<strong>

**My anonymous reviewer: thanks. Who is Smashy? Not sure I know him?**

**teamdelena1: I know, right! I'm actually surprised there are so little Disney glee fics. I might even do another one when this is finished**

**tomoyosita: oh, the movie is so good! It's actually one of my favorite Disney movies. I'm watching parts of it while I write this actually ;)**

**so, I'm still debating whether to use Mercedes or Wes. I think I'll just write both of them, and then decide which one I like better. Mercedes is easier to write, since I have a fairly good view of what she's like from the series. But With Wes I'll have more 'artistic' freedom, since we've seen so little of him in the series… but I kinda like the idea of Blaine having his two best friends by him.**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	5. meeting who?

**Short in-between chapter.**

**Don't really like it. But I'm tired, and I want to give you guys this, because I won't be able to write the next few days.**

**So I made Wes the genie. I tried it with Mercedes, but decided against it. She'll probably show up later though.**

**A little more Santana back story in this one, and a brief moment of Kurt. Sorry it's not much. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own glee (or Disney) If I did, we probably would have had a thousand Klaine kisses by now.**

CHAPTER 3

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Santana was jumping on the remaining stairs before she realized it, in a fool attempt to help Blaine and David. But just like the time before, the cave wouldn't let her in. A wall rose up in front her. Shutting the cave of from the outside world.  
>"NO! NO! NO!" she was banging with her hands against the wall. She knew it would not help. But she couldn't stop herself from trying.<br>If the cave was closed, Blaine and David were probably dead. And if they weren't, they would probably not be able to get out of it anyway.  
>She fell on her knees with her face in her hands, sobbing. Sue was going to be pissed. And that meant there was no way she was getting Brittany back anytime soon. Her tears flew more freely when she thought of her best friend. They had been best friends since forever, and slowly developing into something more. Santana had feelings for Brittany for as long as she could remember, but she never acted on them. Knowing it would only confuse the sweet girl.<br>But last month, just before they were captured. Brittany had actually kissed her. Like, a real kiss!

"_So Brittany, you know what to do?" Santana asked her friend for probably the twelfth time. _

_Brittany nodded in response, "talk to Sue Sylvester while you sneak in through the back to grab some money," she frowned, "isn't that stealing? And what should I talk about?"_

"_Technically, but Sue has more Money than all of Agrabah together. She won't even miss it. And just talk about the first thing you can think of. It will confuse her just fine."_

"_Okay," Brittany nodded at her again, "be careful, please," she looked at Santana with big pleading eyes._

"_Britt, I've done this a thousand times. It'll be okay," Santana gave her a reassuring hug. When she let go, the blonde girl grabbed Santana's face and pulled her back towards her, placing a quick kiss on her lips._

"_Just, come back to me, okay?" Brittany said._

"_Always!" Santana didn't even need to think about her answer. She would always come back to Brittany._

It was as if Brittany had known something would go wrong. Their plan hadn't worked. Sue had been suspicious when Brittany was talking to her about how she might be a gay shark, an how it was confusing her. Since she always assumed sharks were male. But she wasn't male, right? And she had kissed another girl. So maybe sharks could also be female.

Santana's tears slowly started to dry, and she sighed. Mentally preparing herself to go back to Sue. She had promised Brittany she wouldn't ever leave her. So Santana had to go back. Sue kept Brittany captive. And she would only get her back when she got the lamp. Even though she had no idea what to do know, she knew she had to get back!

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Sultan Burt opened his son's room. He hadn't seen Kurt the whole day. First he figured Kurt was still angry about their argument the day before. But after missing breakfast, lunch and dinner the sultan was getting worried.<br>When he entered the room he saw Kurt lying on his bed, crying, and clutching Rahja in his arms "Son, what's wrong? Is this still about yesterday?"

Kurt shook his head in response.

"Then what is it?"

"Promise not to get mad at me?" Kurt looked at his father with bloodshot eyes.

"Of course," Burt answered as he sat down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"David?" Blaine groaned while he rubbed at the back of his head. It hurt like hell. He must have hit it while falling on the ground.<p>

"Yeah," He could hear David grumbled from his right.

"You okay?" he asked his friend.

"Could have been better,"

"Always the optimist," Blaine mumbled, "at least we're alive," suddenly he felt something move under him, "carpie?"

"that thing's still alive?" David asked.

"Hey, that think saved our lives," Blaine answered, "while someone was screaming like a little girl."  
>He looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised.<p>

"Yeah, I guess, thanks carpet," David said, "but I still blame you for getting us into this mess."

"Me?" Blaine huffed, "how could I know the treasure was cursed. Santana used me!"

"Well, at least she didn't get what she wanted," David said, while pointing at the lamp that was lying a couple feet in front of them.

"Yeah, but we're still stuck here," Blaine said, "look the cave has closed again. I have no idea how to get out."

"I suppose you don't have a solution either?" David looked at the carpet, who shook in denial.

"I wonder what's so special about this lamp," Blaine said. He took the lamp in his hand and examined it, "it's just an old, used oil lamp. There were so much more valuable things in that cave."

"who cares," David replied.

"There must be something about it," Blaine said, "there something written here, I can't read it properly," he tried to wipe across the surface to make it clearer, squinting his eyes, "rub me?"

Suddenly the lamp flew out of his hands and started shaking.

"What the hell?" David looked at the lamp. It lay in front of them on the floor, shaking and producing a giant cloud of blue smoke.

"OH MY, then thousand years in the lamp," a voice erupted from the smoke, "will give you such a crick in the neck!" an Asian men dressed in harem pants and a v-neck emerged from the smoke, "care to rub my back hobbit?" he looked down at Blaine expectantly.

The curly headed boy didn't know what to say. Where did he come from? And how come he was so tall?

"No?" the men sighed, "okay, guess I'll have to do it for myself. This will be just a minute." He snapped his fingers and an exact copy of himself appeared behind him. That copy started to massage the original one immediately.

"Ah, so much better," he sighed, "wait a minute," he snapped his fingers again. A chair appeared under him, with another duplicate rubbing on his feet.

"Yes, perfect," he looked at Blaine again, "now, tell me your name, young master."

"I, err, what? Master?" Blaine was looking up at the men in front of him, not sure what to make of it.

"Yes, you rubbed my lamp, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Let me tell you, that tickles! But I was glad to be out of it, at last!" he clapped his hands and the duplicates disappeared, "so now you get your wishes, and then we'll be on our way. Good? Okay great. Now tell me your name please."

"I, err, Blaine?"

"Are you asking me or telling?" the men looked at Blaine, "never mind, Blaine. Well I have to say. You are awfully tiny for a human. Or did I just grow?" he looked at his back, "O no, please tell me my ass hasn't gotten bigger then it all ready was," he snapped his fingers again and a circle of mirrors appeared around him, "hmm, it looks okay, what do you think?" he looked at Blaine again.

Blaine shook his head, "I must still be unconscious. I must have hit my head pretty hard," he rubbed at the back of his head, "David pinch me."

"Oh hay there!" the man turned around towards David, "hadn't seen you, sorry," he offered his hand to him.

When David looked at him with a blank expression.

"Oh right, I get it." The Asian men snapped his fingers again. He disappeared and appeared in front of David and Blaine again, this time a normal size, "right that's better. Hey Carpie!"

The carper flew over to the Asian men and they did a high five, "it's been some time, we have to catch up sometime."

"wait, WAIT," Blaine hold his hands up, "explain?" he looked at the men standing in front of him.

"Why master, didn't you understand?" the Asian looked at him, "I'm the genie."

"The genie?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes," he nodded, "Genie Wesley, from the lamp. Friends call me Wes."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Canadian-23:<span> thank lovely. I hope you liked it (even though I didn't so much)**

**teamdelena1: thank, I'll see. I'll just finnish this one first ;) and yes, trust me, David annoys me too. But he's also sweet and loyal. Just a tidy bit frightened ;)**

**tomoyosita: YES! Absolutely. That would have been one of my main reasons to let Mercedes play the genie. But don't worry, she'll show up somehow. I like her too much.**

**thank for reading (and reviewing)**

**Genie Wesley sends hugs and butterfly kisses!**

**xoxo**


	6. Genie Wesley

**Hello again. So what did you guys think of the new glee episode? I hope you all have seen it by now. Just let me say, Kurt and sai swords. Me gusta :)**  
><strong>also, Blaine is the sweetest boyfriend ever…<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always, thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites!**

**I love writing Genie Wesley. he's pretty awesome ;) I also like the bit of Santana/Brittany plot you get in this one.**  
><strong>And, MORE KurtBlaine in the next chapter (Finally!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own glee or Disney. Wish I did though…**

CHAPTER 4

"Sue Sylvester!" Sultan Burt's voice echoed through the palace, "from now on, all convictions will have to go through me! If it hadn't been for you many years of loyal services…"

Kurt was standing next to his father, looking at Sue. His father had been really nice about his story. He didn't even get mad at the fact that he had basically ran away. But he could tell his father didn't really get it either. Sure he wasn't happy with the fact that Sue had killed this boy without proper reason. But it was just another homeless guy to him. He was sorry that it was someone Kurt knew. But he wasn't feeling what Kurt was feeling. Kurt had hoped, he knew that it was a slim change but nonetheless, he had hoped that with Blaine, things might be different. He had felt a connection with the boy. Like he never felt before. And they hadn't even talked that much. it had just felt right. And now the one boy he actually liked was dead. All because of this horrible woman.

"I am terribly sorry your highness," Sue bowed in front of the Sultan, "if I had known the significance of this young man I would have never-"

"All right, all right," Burt gestured with his hands, "just promise me it will never happen again."

"Of course, sir." Sue bowed even deeper.

"Now Kurt," he looked at his son, "Sue, I hope we can put this behind us."

The woman extracted a hand towards Kurt with an icy smile, "my most humble and sincere apologies to you, prince."

Oh if only looks could kill. Sue wouldn't have lived a minute longer. He took her hand, "there's only one thing that makes getting forced to marry worth it," he spat.

Sue frowned.

"When I'm Sultan, I will be able to get rid of you," with that Kurt turned around and sped away.

"Oh Kurt," Burt sighed and pursued the boy.

"When I'm Sultan, I will be able to get rid of you," Sue mimicked the boy in a high pitched voice, "urgh, if only I had that stupid lamp, SANTANA!"

"Yes mistress," the girl showed up behind her.

"I think it's time I showed you something. So next time you'll be a little more focused when I give you a job to do!"

* * *

><p>"Wait, am I getting this right? You're a genie?" Blaine looked in awe at the Asian man in front of him.<p>

"That's right, genie Wesley, from the lamp," a bright pink neon sign flashed above his head.

"And I get to do 3 wishes?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes! Amazing, I know," he sounded bored, he probably had told this story about a thousand times, "I bet I'll be your best friend in no time."

"HEY!" David looked at him.

"Sorry, no pun intended," he smiled and gestured his hands at David.

"There are some conditions of course. You can't wish for more wished, nuhuh," he snapped his fingers and two duplicates appeared. "Three wishes, that's it," they said in chorus and then disappeared.

"Also, you can't ask me to kill anyone," he sliced his hand against his throat, and his head fell off, "nope," he put it back up.

"Neither can I bring anyone back from the dead," he snapped his fingers and a grave appeared out of which rose a rotting body, "well in theory I can, but it's just not a nice view, so I prefer not to."

"And lastly," he snapped his fingers again and a bunch of girls appeared all swarming around Blaine, "I can't make anyone fall in love with you," he looked at Blaine again with a frown, snapped his fingers again and the girls changed into boys, "better," he nodded when he saw the blush rising on Blaine's cheeks. He then clapped his hands and they disappeared again, "but other than that…"

Blaine looked with a mischievous glance at David, "Oh, so really you aren't that great."

"WHAT?" Wesley's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Yeah," David chimed in, getting were his friend was going with this, "I mean, you can't even bring people back to live. How lame is that."

"Right," Blaine chuckled, "I bet he can't even get us out of this cave."

"Yeah, we'll find our own way, come on Blaine," David pretended to get up.

"Excuse me," Wesley responded, "did you see what I just did? Who found me? Who rubbed my lap? Who woke me up and brought me here? Nuhuh mister, you aren't getting rid of me so easy," he pretended to spit in his hands and rubbed them together, "you are getting your three wishes, like it or not." With that he snapped his fingers, so suddenly they were sitting on the magic carpet. Wesley was dressed as an airhostess "please put on your seatbelts and don't get up, we are leaving right now." The carpet shot up and flew through the ceiling like it was air, getting them back home to Agrabah.

* * *

><p>"Santana," a blond girl flew around Santana's neck the minute she saw her, "I knew you would come and get me," she smiled.<p>

"Britt," Santana fought back her tears when she pulled the blonde closer to her, "I missed you."

"Me too," Brittany smiled and pulled back from the hug, "but it's okay, I had time to figure some things out while I was here."

"yeah?" Santana shot her a smile while she sat down next to Brittany on the bed that was situated in the corner of her cell.

"Yes," Brittany nodded, "I decided I'm not a dolphin."

"Oh?" Santana tried to ignore the pull at her heart at that sentence.

"No, I definitely am not male. So I can't be a dolphin. I'm a unicorn!" Brittany smiled excitedly at Santana, "are you a unicorn too?"

"Anything for you Britt," she smiled at her and took her hands in her own, "anything."

A voice pointedly coughed behind her.

"I have to go Britt," she squeezed the girl her hands.

"Oh okay," Brittany her face fell, "you'll be back soon?"

"I'll try," she pulled her close again and pressed their lips together quickly, "as soon as I can."

Brittany nodded and smiled sweetly at her while she left the cell. The door closed with a loud thud behind her.

"So," Sue looked at her, "I hope that gave you some perspective."

Santana nodded.

"Good, maybe next time, you'll do as I say. Or I'll make sure, she doesn't have the same pretty face when you see her again."

Santana's eyes widened, "no! Please!"

Sue looked at her with a blank face.

"Marry him."

"What?" Sue looked at the girl like she had lost her mind.

"You needed that lamp to become queen, right?"

Sue nodded.

"Well, marry Kurt, then you'll be queen," She looked at the blonde woman with desperation in her voice.

"Hmm," Sue pondered for a moment, "there might be some hope for you after all…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for using magical carpet airlines for your services, please stay seated until we come to a complete stop," Wesley said in a high voice when they arrived at an oasis. The carpet stopped and Blaine and David got off.<p>

Wesley snapped his fingers and changed back to his normal attire, "what did you think of that Blainers?"

"Impressive," Blaine nodded, he was actually impressed.

"That's what I thought," Wesley said with a smug smile. He snapped his finger and a countdown appeared, going from three, to two, "so what will your other wishes be master?"

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head, "I still have three wishes."

"Wait, I think I've misheard you," a snap of his fingers and ear plugs fell from his ears, "You are down by one. Two more to go."

"No," Blaine laughed, "I never wished to get out of that cave. You did that on your own."

Wesley looked at him with a blank look. He snapped his fingers and his jaw hit the floor, literally.

"I, err, well," he sighed, "right okay. I feel sheepish," a snap of his fingers and he turned into a sheep for a minute before changing back, "you win, but no more freebies."

"Fair enough," Blaine smiled again, "so three wishes. I might have to think for a while."

"Take your time," Wesley answered while snapping his fingers so a hammock and a cocktail bar appeared.

Blaine sat down, while David took a cocktail and started slurping on it.

"What would you wish for?" he asked at Wesley.

"What?" Wesley turned around and fell out of the hammock, onto the floor.

"What would you wish for?" Blaine repeated.

"I,… nobody ever asked me that," the genie replied with shock on his face.

Blaine merely shrugged in response.

"He's nice like that," David interrupted, "you'll get used to it."

"I guess I would…," Wesley shook his head, "never mind."

"What?" Blaine asked with genuine curiosity.

Wesley sighed and looked at Blaine, "I'd wish for freedom."

"Freedom?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, you see these?" he hold up his wrists to show them. There we're large golden bracelets around them, "there like my personal shackles to that lamp."  
>He sighed, "it's not all that nice, being a genie, I might have all the power in the world," he snapped his fingers, "but once your wishes are fulfilled, I'm stuck in this," the lamp appeared on his hand, "and let me tell you, not a lot of space."<p>

"Oh," Blaine's face fell, "that's horrible."

"All my life, all I have to do 'what do you wish master?' 'what can I do for you master'" he snapped his hands again and a dozen copies appeared around them. All asking variants of the same question 'what is your wish, master?'.  
>"I would like to see the world," he sighed and snapped his fingers, "but that's not ever gonna happen."<p>

"Why not?" Blaine asked him.

"Well," Wesley sighed and looked down at the ground, "someone has to wish me free. And nobody wants to waste a wish on a stupid genie like me."

"I'll do it," Blaine answered.

"What?" Wesley's head shot up.

"I'll do it," Blaine repeated grinning at Wesley, "I'll wish two things for myself, and then I'll wish you free."

"I told you he's nice like that," David retorted.

"I… really?" Wesley looked at Blaine with a new found sparkle in his eyes. A silent hope that he never had before.

"I promise," Blaine smiled honestly.

"I, that would be great," Wesley grinned, "so how about those other two wishes my boy, can you think of something yet?"

"Well," Blaine started, "there is this boy…"

"Oh no," Wesley shook his head, snapping his fingers so a fist knocked on Blaine's head, "I can't ake anyone fall in love with you, remember!"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, "but he's amazing. He's not like any other boy, we just clicked you know?"

David sighed and rolled his eyes.

"His eyes are the brightest I've ever seen, and his hair is so soft. And his lips, oh his lips," Blaine sighed dreamily, "but I don't have a chance with him. He's a prince, and he won't remember me by tomorrow," he sighed sadly, "isn't there anything you could do?"

"Well," Wesley looked at him and pondered for a moment. He snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared next to him. He started digging in, throwing everything he didn't need over his shoulder. Pieces f clothing, books and random items started flying everywhere. One of the books landed in David's lap.

"Hey, what's this?" the dark skinned boy asked.

Wesley turned around, "oh just one of my royal law books," he blinked, "wait a minute," he grabbed the book from David's hands and started looking through it.

Blaine frowned at the genie.

"Ahah! I got it," Wesley said triumphantly, "by the law made by Sultan James the fourth, all legal heirs have to marry someone of equal class by their 21st birthday, in order to acquire their birthright to the throne."

"Yeah, I know that," Blaine sighed again, "Kurt told me about how he was being forced to marry someone."

"Well then, I can't make him fall in love with you, but I can make it a hell of a lot easier for him to marry you…" Wesley said with hint in his voice.

"How?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh Blaine, don't be so naïve," David sighed, rolling his eyes, "he can make you a prince. So you can go off and marry your precious Kurtsie."

Realization dawned on Blaine's face, "could you?"

"Your wish is my command master," Wesley smiled and made a slight bow.

"Well then I wish to become a prince please," Blaine grinned widely at Wesley.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Canadian-23:<span> Like, do you veer sleep? Whenever I post this, you almost instantly review… ( I love it though, thanks a lot!)**

**Tomoyosita: thanks :) I'm glad you like Wes, I'm having so much fun with writing him! And wow, you're from Argentina. That's like really far away! Like the other half of the world xD I'm from Belgium**

**teamdelena1: thanks :) I'm really happy you like it, and take the time to leave a review each time.**

**So, Tomoyosita made me wonder, where are you guys all from? I live in Belgium, and I'm guessing most of you are from the united states? (well, if my story stats are correct :) )**

**As always, thank for reading, I hope you liked it!=**  
><strong>Also, Genie Wesley says he'll grant one wish for each reviewer ;)<strong>

**xoxo**


	7. Prince Blaine

**So… finally, Klaine gets back together here. Yay!**

**Just so you know. In my imagination, the poor Blaine looks like Darren Criss. Loose curls, scruffy look. While prince Blaine looks like the Dalton academy Blaine. Hair gelled back and nicely shaven.**

**Also, I just finished this, and couldn't find the energy to reread this (it's 3a.m where I live). So I'm just gonna upload this as it is, and reread it tomorrow to get the mistakes out. Sorry in advance.**

**Oh and excuse me it advance for the long author's note at the bottom.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: nope, no Glee or Disney with my name as creator or owner on it :(**

CHAPTER 5

"Sire, I think I have found the solution for your daughter," Sue strode towards Sultan Burt who was sitting on his throne.

"Daughter?" the Sultan repeated.

"Yes. You know, Kurt," Sue answered, "she can't seem to find a suitor, so I have the perfect solution for you."

The Sultan sighed at Sue's Insults, but he was used to them after all these years and chose to ignore them most of the time. She had been his right hand for years now, and had proven herself real helpful in the past.

"Please tell," he said, he was after all, getting a little desperate. Kurt had made it clear that he didn't want any more blind dates since that whole market affair. This Blaise boy, or something, had apparently really upset him.

"Let me marry Kurt."

"WHAT?" Burt's eyes nearly fell of his head, "Sue, you have been my loyal servant for many years, but I am afraid you have lost your mind."

"Not at all, let me explain."

"All right," Burt answered.

"You see, Kurt made it clear to your he doesn't want to get married, right?"

Burt nodded.

"Well, if you let him marry me, your problem is solved. Kurt is married and has a legal right to the throne. And I'm there right by his side to help him. It would only be on paper of course," Sue explained further, "he would be free to be with any boy or girl he wishes."

"Hu," Burt thought for a moment, "that does sound rather logical."

"Trust me sire, it is," Sue said, "I've put a lot of thought into it. Kurt doesn't have to marry someone he loves, he just had to be married. Who care's that it's only on paper."

Burt couldn't help but agree.

"And who better then to help and protect him then your loyal servant for many years?" Sue added.

"Right, you have a point there," Burt nodded.

"I know I have a point," Sue said, "and I've checked the law, as his father, you can obligate him to get married."

"Well, I'd prefer if he actually agreed to it. But in the worst case scenario…" Burt seemed to ponder for a moment when suddenly loud music entered the castle's halls, "what's that?"

"So, we have an agreement?" Sue asked, ignoring the music.

"I'll talk it over with Kurt, okay," Burt answered. He dismissed Sue and got up to go to the balcony. When he looked outside he saw a parade of some sorts marching through the streets of Agrabah, towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe his luck. He was riding on top of an elephant in the streets of Agrabah. Wesley had conjured a whole parade for him. In the font there we're gymnasts, followed by musicians and singers who were all putting up a great show. Then there we're horses with their riders and finally there was he with the elephant. David was sitting right behind him, and Wesley sort of floated from left to right. Joining wherever he felt like. Behind them, there we're some more gymnastics, ending the parade.<br>When they arrived at the castle, Blaine jumped on the magical carpet and flew towards the entrance. The music came to a climax right when he stopped at the door. Wesley couldn't have done a better job.  
>Blaine couldn't help from grinning widely. He was nervous and exited at the same time. He only hoped Kurt would want to see him again. Maybe the other boy had already forgotten about him. Oh well, no going back now. Before he could even bother to knock, the door opened and the Sultan appeared in front of Blaine.<p>

"Sire," Blaine said while bowing, "I am Prince Blaine Abwaba, and I am here for your son."

"Of course, of course," Burt practically pulled him inside of the castle, "such a delight to meet you." Burt was shaking his hand enthusiastically, "this is my royal vizier, Sue, she's delighted too."

Sue looked at Blaine with an ice cold stare, "ecstatic."

Sultan Burt on the other hand, was delighted with Blaine's visit. He had seen the reason behind Sue's marriage deal, but he hadn't really liked it. And now suddenly this prince showed up at his front door. Maybe there was hope for Kurt after all.

"Thank you," Blaine was shocked at this welcome. He hadn't expected Sultan Burt to be so nice and welcoming. After all, he was here for his son. He had expected a more protective reaction. But he wasn't going to complain, "and these are my two most loyal companions," he pointed at his best friend and the genie, "David and Wesley, they accompany me anywhere."

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Burt said with so much enthusiasm that he nearly tripped on his way to Blaine's friend to shake their hands as well.

"Excuse, prince abulaba," Sue interrupted roughly.

"Abwaba," Blaine corrected.

"I don't care," Sue said, "you can't just march in here like you own the place and expect us to-"

"Oh Sue, lighten up please," Burt interrupted, "this might be the solution to all our problems," he grinned, "now what was that wonderful device you used to enter my castle, son?"

Sue's jaw tightened at this interruption., "I don't trust him Sire," she whispered just loud enough for Blaine to hear, "you don't want him near your son," this might blow up her whole plan.

"Oh nonsense, give the boy a chance, will you," Burt responded, "now my boy, this thing you came on…"

"You mean my magical carpet?" Blaine asked. The carpet flew up next to him and bowed at the Sultan.

"Yes, that," Burt was ecstatic, "I've always been interested in modern ways of transportation. You don't think I could, uhm, maybe…"

"Your want to ride on it?" Blaine asked.

Burt nodded in reply.

"Sure, go ahead!"

"wonderful!" Burt couldn't suppress his grin when he got up, and nearly squealed when the carpet took off. This was amazing.

Meanwhile on the ground, Sue was looking at Blaine like an insect she wanted to trample.

"So, Prince Blaine Abuba, where are you from?"

"Abwaba," Blaine corrected again, "and uhm," he bit his lip for a moment, "I'm from far away. I doubt you'd have ever heard of it."

"Try me," Sue insisted.

"I.., uhm…, well," at that moment the magical carpet with Burt on top of it landed next to them.

"Oh Sue, this is wonderful, you have to try it!" Burt gushed.

Blaine sighed in relieve, he didn't want to lie to the Sultan or any of his confidants.

"Oh I'm sure Kurt will love this one!" Burt exclaimed, having high hopes for the new prince he had just met.

"Excuse me sire, but if I remember correctly, prince Kurt didn't want to meet any more suitors," Sue said with a tight jaw, "I thought we had a solution for that."

"Oh yes, yes," Burt waved dismissingly with his hands, "we'll keep that as solution B. Right know he should meet this handsome prince."

"And I would love to meet him sire. I have heard many things about your son, all the way to my home," Blaine said.

"You have," Burt said with a frown, "I know my son might not have the best reputation when it comes to people. But I assure you he is a lovely person."

"I'm sure of it, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to come here, sire," Blaine said with a smile.

"Well I must insist," Sue interrupted.

"You shall insist nothing!" a high voice suddenly appeared from behind them.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door to his father's lounge. He had seen the parade from his balcony. And he must admit, he was slightly impressed. He was still humming the song the band had played. Not that he was interested the slightest in marrying some prince he didn't know. But he was intrigued. And curious.<br>His eyes widened at the sight of his father flying through the air on a… carpet?  
>They landed next to the prince and Sue. And he could see his father's excitement. Like he had been with every other prince he had arranged to meet.<p>

He heard them talk about him meeting the prince. Sue clearly didn't want that to happen, for whatever reason, but his father was set on it apparently. Kurt sighed, he thought he had made it clear before he didn't want any more princes forced upon him.

He decided to make his presence clear when he saw Sue getting into n argument with his father.

"You shall insist nothing!" he announced loudly, "father I thought we had an agreement," he focused al his attention towards his father. Feeling betrayed, "we discussed this. No more arranged dates."

"Oh Kurt I know," his father came towards him, "but the prince showed up unannounced. He just wants to meet you, no harm in that."

"I don't CARE," Kurt shouted, "I won't let you, or Sue, or some unknown prince decide what's best for me. I can decide my own life, thank you very much, and I don't need no one telling me what to do. I am twenty years old, and I am my own person. I don't need you," he pointed at his father, "or you," he pointed at Sue, "or the freaking law to tell me what to do, or who to marry."  
>He took a deep breath. He was done playing by the rules. He wanted his own life, "and if that costs me the throne, well," he took another breath, "maybe it's worth it. I ran away once, I'm not afraid to do it again."<p>

Burt looked at his son with a hurtful look on his face. He didn't now Kurt felt like this.

Kurt tried to avoid his father's intense gaze. knowing this must have heard him. Instead he focused his attention towards the prince who was looking at him with incredible look on his face, "I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing. But I am sick of being forced to-" Kurt blinked. No way. This couldn't be the same boy he had met on the market merely a few days before? His hair and clothes were different. But his face, his eyes, "Blaine?" he said with a soft whimper.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, gazing at the boy who was looking at him like he had just seen a ghost, "surprise?"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt suddenly flew across the room and pulled the other boy in a bone crushing hug, tears flowing from his eyes. Blaine's arms circled around his waist and he buried his head in Kurt's neck, taking a deep breath.

He could feel Kurt's tears and slowly stroked his back, "hey it's okay. Don't cry," he pulled the other boy closer to him, "I'm here, don't cry Kurt."

Kurt pulled slightly back and pushed their foreheads together, gazing into Blaine's eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"What," Blaine looked confused, "no baby, no."

Kurt shot him a watery smile and pressed his lips on Blaine's in a desperate need to feel the other boy as close as possible. Blaine instantly reacted and put on of his hands at Kurt's face. Softly stroking it, wiping away the tears. He softly nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip. Anything to have more contact. To get closer.

A cough interrupted them from their kiss. They almost forgot the sultan was right next to them.

"Care to explain this, Kurt?" he asked his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh dad," Kurt smiled at his father with tears still in his eyes, "this is the boy I told you about. Blaine."

"But I thought he was…," Burt was confused, "I mean wasn't he a homeless guy?"

"I, uhm," Blaine didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to the Sultan, could he? But in order to be with Kurt, he had to be a prince. Someone of royal blood.

"Allow me to explain, sire," Wesley suddenly interrupted, "I've taken care of prince Blaine since he was a little boy. And Blaine has always been a restless soul. Always looking for adventure. Always willing to discover new things. So when he disappeared for what was probably the hundredth time. His parents and I made a deal. Blaine could roam around his kingdom freely, dressed like an ordinary citizen, as long as David or I was close by."

"Yes," David interrupted to continue the story, "so when we arrived a couple days ago. Blaine decided to explore the city incognito before introducing himself. And unintentionally he met Kurt along the way."

Blaine and Kurt were listening, while still staring in the each other one's eyes. Mesmerize. Blaine couldn't stop stroking Kurt's skin. His face, his cheeks, his neck. While Kurt leaned into the touch smiling happily.

"I can't' believe it," Kurt murmured, "you're a prince. An actual prince. This is too good to be true."

Blaine didn't answered in response, only pressed a kiss to his lips. Kurt smiled in the kiss. Beaming with happiness.

"Okay," Burt bought the story, "but I don't understand," he turned to his son, "I thought you said he was dead?"

Kurt turned his head, but didn't let Blaine out of his embrace, "yeah, I thought so too," he frowned, "that's what Sue told me," he looked around to find the woman in question. Only to realize that somewhere during the commotion, she had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit explaining (that I think will make this easier to understand). I know they look extremely close in this. And it looks like there's no building of their relationship, but I promise, it will come. They're both just extremely happy to see each other again (and In Kurt's case, discover Blaine's still alive). So there extremely ecstatic. But there will be more awkward, beginning of the relationship moments in the next chapters. And them actually getting to know each other. There will be more Kurt and Blaine moments then there were Aladdin and Jasmine moments in the movie. Of course there will be the carpet ride. But some other's too.;) If there's anything in particular you want to see between them, let me now, and I'll try to squeeze it in. I want to do a couple happy chapters before things go down again. (and some klaine loving. Seriously, so many chapters without klaine. I'm happy you guys stood by me, and waited patiently)<br>**

**Also, (all though I am incredibly grateful for my regular reviewers, I LOVE you guys!) I have right now 23 people who have my story on alert, and 14 who put it in with their favorites. So I assume at least 23 people read it, and I would LOVE to get some more opinions. What you like, or don't like. I want to improve my writing (I'm probably gonna take a university course next year. So maybe I can do it professionally. Like for magazines and stuff) and I would be forever grateful if you let me know how I could improve. I will respond to every review I get, and take it in consideration.**

**And now:**

**Canadian-23: I know what you mean, I have an ipod, and it's addicting. All though I usually don't leave reviews with it. I'm not good at typing on that thing.**  
><strong>I'm glad you liked Wesley, I'm having so much fun writing him. You will see lot more of him in the following chapters!<strong>

**teamdelena1: lol yeah, I was thinking about changing the Kurt/Sue thing with Kurt/Karofsky. But I didn't know how that would work out for Sue ending up as Queen in her master plan. (now, like in the movie, she plans on killing Burt and Kurt as soon as she's married). So yeah, I left it like that. And yes, brittana is heart breaking. They won't get a big plotline, but you'll sure see more of them in the future.**

**Tomoyosita: tell me your name, I'll see if I can find a small part for you in some future chapters ;) I always can use some names..  
><strong>

**As always, love from Genie Wesley!**

**xoxox**


	8. First dates are wonderful, right?

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a busy week**

**I was also struggling with my story (which parts I wanted to keep the same, which ones I wanted to change, notes at the bottom!)**

**Anyways, thanks to all my lovely reviewers (again, notes at the bottom)**

**Enjoy this chapter, this has nothing to do with the movie, just some extra stuff I made up, cause I wanted some actual development in their relationship.**

**Don't hate me too much for the ending plz :)**

**beta's by the wonderfull **snape-rules44**. thank you so much!**

**DISCAIMER: no I don't own Disney or glee. makes me sad eveytime...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

Blaine knocked at Kurt's door.

"Hi," the prince opened the door and leaned against it, smiling softly.

"So," Blaine fidgeted nervously, "I figured I should take you out maybe?"

Kurt beamed, "Like a date?"

"Um yeah, if you want to?" Blaine said hopeful.

"Blaine, I kissed you senseless in front of my father mere hours ago. I would love to go on a date with you," Kurt gloated.

"Ok, wow, great," Blaine grinned, "Okay so I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Kurt asked.

Blaine merely smiled in response, "Let me surprise you."

"Okay," Kurt grinned and closed the door, leaning back against it. He suppressed the urge to squeal. Blaine Would probably hear him if he did. And he didn't want to be too obvious.

Blaine on the other hand, nearly skipped back to his room where Wesley and David were sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"And?" Wesley asked.

"He said yes," Blaine grinned and fell down on the bad, face first. He held one of the pillows against his chest and rolled onto his side, beaming at both his friends.

"Why wouldn't he," David said matter-of-factly, "You are like, the prince of his dreams."

"Well, I still have to impress him," Blaine said.

"Why?" Wesley asked.

"Well, look at me," Blaine gestured at himself.

"You look fine to me," David said.

"Yes, because I'm a prince," Blaine answered, "I have to live up to those expectations now."

Wesley look concerned, "Blainers, you should just be yourself."

"No way, Kurt will never like me as me. A street rat. A con. A thief," Blaine shook his head in denial.

"That's not all you are," David interjected, "You're also honest, sweet, kind of a dork."

Blaine shook his head, "That won't matter. Nobody ever sees that, they only see the bad. No, I can't let Kurt see that."

"Blaine, you have to be honest," Wesley said, Be yourself."

"Sure, but the prince version of myself," Blaine replied, "Everything has to be perfect and prince worthy!"

David shot a glance and Wes, who looked like he nearly regretted granting Blaine's wish.

* * *

><p>Kurt was humming while rummaging through his closet. He was looking for the perfect scarf to complete his outfit. Tonight was a big night. It was his and Blaine's official first date, and he was gonna make it count.<p>

"There you are," he took his favorite scarf out just when there was a knock at his door.

He put in on, gave himself one last glance in the mirror, rearranging a couple hairs, and skipped to the door.

"Hi," he opened it, nearly squealing with joy. He couldn't believe his luck, he'd actually found someone who liked him, and he was a prince. Life probably wouldn't get any better.

"Hi," Blaine answered, "so you ready?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "You'll finally tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see," Blaine said while he led Kurt towards a coach with horses that was waiting for them. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight. He had not expected that. But okay, he had to admit, it looked nice. He got in it with Blaine beside him, wondering where they were going.

Kurt looked around at the restaurant, silently sighing. He had hoped something more private. More of them and less, well, less other people. Especially people like these. He thought Blaine got that he didn't really like his royal status.  
>But it didn't matter, it was him and Blaine, he wouldn't let anything ruin this evening for him. The ride towards the restaurant had been awkward to say at least. They hadn't know what to do. What's the official thing when you have kissed each other senseless in front of other people, but never been on actual date? Kurt didn't know. But tonight was going to be good. Great! He beamed at Blaine, "So, tell me something."<p>

Blaine smiled back, "You look beautiful."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

"Like a real prince,"

Kurt frowned at this, not really what he was going for, but well, "You too," he said. It was true, Blaine looked astonishing. He had a nice suit on. And his hair was gelled back. He looked perfect, not really like the Blaine he had met on the marketplace. But still very handsome.

"So, I heard you were a wild child," Kurt said, referring to what Wesley had told them before. About Blaine running away to explore the city.

"Um yeah sure, I used to be like that. But I grew out of it. I'm much more responsible now." Blaine answered.

"Oh," Kurt nodded, surprised at this answer, "Well I'd love to explore the city. My father hardly ever lets me out of his sight."

"I'm sure he loves you very much," Blaine reached over the table to grasp at Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes I'd just like to learn on my own, you know. Not always that protective shell over me."

"You should be glad your father loves you like he does," Blaine said, a little bitter.

Kurt looked up at this with a confused smile, "Your parents seem pretty awesome too, if they'd let you out and explore on your own."

"Um yeah, sure," Blaine answered.

"Didn't they?" Kurt squeezed softly at Blaine's hand, which the boy quickly withdrew.

"Yeah you're right, my parents were great," Blaine looked away. This was harder than he expected. He wanted nothing more then tell Kurt the truth. But an abusing father who left you and your mother when you were barely 10 didn't really fit in the image of perfect prince. He could almost hear Wesley in the back of his head telling him to be honest. But he shook the thought away.

"Hi, I'm Lara and I'll be your server for tonight," a girl interrupted their awkward conversation, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll have the lamb stew please," Blaine answered for both of them.

Kurt who had been about to place his own order looked slightly taken aback. He knew it was custom for the men to order for their wife or date. But Blaine and he were equals. It's not because Kurt looked softer and feminine that he wanted to be 'the girl'. But he was sure Blaine had been sincere and was only trying to be polite. He smiled at the waitress who was eying him suspiciously. Like she could feel the tension.

"Okay, it will be right up," she smiled at the men and turned around.

Blaine slowly relaxed. He hoped he'd done the right thing by taking the lead. He hoped Kurt would appreciate that he tried to follow the protocol. But he should change the subject they were talking about before, "So, aren't we lucky we happened to run into each other. Two princes, wondering around at the market."

"Yeah," Kurt looked at him with a frown on his face, "Blaine when we met, what was the place you showed me as your home?"

"Oh um, noting. Just something I accidentally found it," Blaine avoided.

"But it was someone's house? You just broke into?" Kurt looked confused. When he thought about it, a lot of things confused him. The way Blaine had talked about the castle, like it was a dream of his. Not his actual life.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just give them some money, they won't care," Blaine tried to talk himself out of it.

"They won't mind?" Kurt said, "it's their home Blaine, it might not be much to us, but to the people living there it's probably everything."

Why did this Blaine feel so different from the one he had met before. The Blaine that had looked like him like he was the most precious thing in the world. The Blaine that had told him about dreaming of living in the castle. Something was wrong.

"Here you go," the waitress, Lara, put their food on the table.

"Thank you," Blaine replied, dismissing the waitress before Kurt could even say a word.

"Enjoy your meal," Blaine looked at Kurt, who was looking at his plate with his lips pressed tightly upon each other.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

The brown haired boy shook his head in denial, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said while getting up.

"What? Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine's eyes followed Kurt. The boy had gotten up, looking for the waitress.

"Hey Lara?" he said when he found her.

"Yes?" the girl looked up with a confused frown, "was the food not satisfactory?"

"I'm sure it's great. I just, I have to go, sorry. Here," he gave the girl some money to pay for his food, and a royal tip, "I'm sorry my," he looked at Blaine, "my acquaintance was such an **. I'm sure you deserve nicer customers." With that he turned around and walked out of the restaurant, leaving behind a stunned looking waitress and an even more startled Blaine.

Blaine's mind was working in overdrive. What had he done wrong? He had done everything that was expected from him, right? He had ordered the coach with horses. Totally royal worthy. He had taken Kurt to the nicest restaurant in the city. Only celebrity's and royals allowed of course. He had ordered their food, like he had learned was the protocol. The man would order for himself and his date. He hadn't been over friendly to the waitress, after all, she was a server, and he was supposed to be above that and look down on them. So he didn't get it. He had done everything a prince should have done, right?

"KURT," Blaine jumped from his seat and ran after the boy, hoping to fix whatever he broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Canadian-23: thanks, yes I liked it better this way. It seemed a bit ridiculous to me that Kurt wouldn't recognize Blaine, just because he's all cleaned up. So I changed it ;) also, as you requested, a diner scene ;) (don't worry, in the next chapter, there will be an actual romantic, fluffy dinner )<strong>

**tomoyosita: haha, sorry girl, I'm not sure how I would fit that into this story. But I gave you a nice waitress part ;) you'll probably return in another chapter when Blaine gets his head out of his arse, and behaves like a gentleman :)**

**snape-rules44: ugh, you are amazing, thanks so much for being my beta! I'm so glad you asked it, I can really use one!**

**teamdelena1: the carpet ride will come soon! It will be slightly different, but it will be there (I love that scene too)**

**ashleyficator: thank, especially that last sentence meant a lot to me :) thanks for leaving a review! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.**

**ForgottenPulse: ah yes, that video of Darren might have been my inspiration to start writing this :) I love that boy, singing covers of Disney songs. Can he get any more perfect? ;)**

**So you guys, I've been struggling with some parts of my story. I'm thinking about changing the way Kurt (Jasmine) finding out the truth about Blaine (Aladdin), with him not being a prince and all. I know in the movie, it's Jafar that reveals the truth. But just before that Aladdin plans on telling them himself. And I might go with that. I like the idea of Blaine telling Kurt the truth, and them both plotting against the Sultan so they can still be together. I just think Blaine HATES the fact that he has to lie to Kurt. I know it would kill me if I was in his position.**  
><strong> So what do you think, do you prefer the movie version? Or the slightly altered version? Let me know!<strong>

**Also, I have a tumblr, if anyone is interested in talking to me outside of this site. I probably won't put a lot of my writing on there, but feel free to follow me ;)**  
><strong> .com**

**And last, but not least, RIP Steve Jobs. You were one amazing guy! I love your products, and I hope they will do you honor by keeping developing amazing stuff for apple.**

**xoxo**


	9. Fighting and confessions

**Sorry for the long wait! I had some problems with this chapter. I wrote it about a week ago, then accidentally deleted it (I hated myself for that), so I wrote it again, decided I liked the second version better then the first (yay for accidently deleting)  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be here sooner, I promise. Probably Saturday or Sunday.**

**Thank for every favorite, alert and review (notes at the bottom)**

**And thanks to my wonderful beta snape-rules44**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own any of this, wish I did though…**

* * *

><p>"I hate that poodle!" Sue raged, "how on earth did he get out of that cave?" she looked at Santana with narrowing eyes.<p>

"I, I don't know mistress," the girl said with quivering voice.

"You know what this means for Brittany, don't you," Sue said icily.

"No," the girl pleaded, "no please, it's not her fault."

"Yes, but shell still pay," Sue answered, "unless…"

"What? I'll do anything, please," Santana begged…

"Well, do you think Blaine had that lamp before the cave collapsed?" Sue questioned.

"Uhm yeah, I guess," Santana said, not understanding what was so important to that lamp.

"Get it for me. Get me that lamp and I'll leave your precious Brittany alone."  
>Santana nodded.<p>

-  
>"Kurt please wait up," Blaine said , jogging to keep with the other boy.<p>

Kurt shook his head and kept his fast pace, trying to ignore him.

"You lied to me Blaine!" Kurt roared.

"What?" Blaine panicked, "No I didn't!"

Kurt turned around and his eyes shot daggers, "yes you did. I don't know what you lied about exactly? But your story form the day we met and the one you're trying to sell now, they DON'T MATCH! I'm not stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid, please Kurt," Blaine was pleading.

"Then tell me truth, please," Kurt said.

"I… I," Blaine faltered.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said and turned around to stride away.

Kurt it's not that simple," Blaine said, "I really want to tell you the truth but-,"

"No buts Blaine,"

"Kurt come on, talk me what I did so I can fix it," Blaine was panicking. He didn't know what went wrong. He grabbed Kurt's upper arm and forced the other boy to stop so he could face him.

Kurt deliberately looked away.

"Please Kurt," Blaine cupped the other boys face, "tell me what I did wrong. I thought it was the perfect date?"

"Yes, you and all the other dates I've had," Kurt said with a bitter voice.

"What?" Blaine looked truly confused.

"You think I haven't been on this date before Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scrunched his face.

Kurt sighed and freed himself from Blaine's grip. He wasn't mad at Blaine, not really. Just disappointed. He sighed and sank down, sitting on the ground. Blaine dropped down beside him, looking like a kicked puppy.

Kurt stared at the space in front of him, "When my father first set up these blind dates with all those princes I was ecstatic," he began, "I truly believed my fairytale romance was out there."

He sighed again, "you know, I really used to think that a coach with horses was one of the romantic things ever when I went on my first date ever with Prince Finn. And when I went on my second date with Prince Sam, I loved that restaurant. Even though I already been there before. I thought it was sweet that they would take me to an exclusive restaurant. Now I know they just wanted to show me off. And by my third date with Prince Mike I was almost used to not being able to order my own food. You know Lara had been a waitress there for forever," Kurt smiled, "she's a really nice girl. I talked to her a couple times."

"Kurt I…" Blaine didn't know what to reply.

"You now Blaine, when I met you a couple days ago at the market, I really thought you were different,"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt cut him off.

"I still think your different. But somewhere between that day at the market and today, you've changed," Kurt looked at Blaine with soft eyes, "when you find that other boy again, come and find me okay?" he cupped Blaine's face and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "because I really liked that man I met there."

He got up and left. This time Blaine stayed behind.  
>2 days ago, 3:41amPART 22

Suddenly he heard a pop next to him and Wesley appeared.

"Don't," Blaine said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell me 'I told you so', I know I've messed up," Blaine sighed.

"Well, if you know you messes up, go and do something about it," Wesley said, "I've taken a like to you Blainers. You're a sweet guy, you deserve to be happy."

"Kurt doesn't want to see me again. Probably ever," Blaine responded.

"Sure he does, he said so,"

"You've heard that? How…?" Blaine looked at Wesley.

"Am I a genie or what?" Wesley snapped with his fingers and a small bee appeared.

"Hu, great," Blaine sighed, really not caring at all that Wesley apparently spied on them the whole night.

"Oh Blainers," Wesley appeared again and gave his master a reassuring squeeze, "he said he like dyou, didn't he? The real you."

"Does it matter?" Blaine said desperately, "the real Blaine doesn't even come close to being a prince. He has no chance with Kurt."

"I don't believe that, I think Kurt would really like the real Blaine, and he probably won't mind the fact that he isn't a prince. I mean, he didn't mind when he met you at the market, did he?"

"Yeah but that Kurt had ran away from home. He didn't need a prince to inherite the throne because he didn't want the throne." Blaine said with a sigh, "but now he's back home so…"

"and do you ever wonder whether he wants it know?" Wesley asked.

"Well, he went back home, didn't he," Blaine answered with a huff.

"And don't you think it's a big coincidence that Kurt went back home the moment you were captured. Maybe he wanted to help you…"  
>Blaine looked at his friend, realization dawning upon him, "do you think…" no that wasn't possible, 'no he wouldn't," he shook his head.<p>

"Why don't you ask him," Wesley said, snapping his fingers so the carpet appeared at their side, "go on," he pushed Blaine on it.  
>Blaine mumbled softly "thanks," in return.<p>

"Oh Blainers," Wesley smiled, "I have become quite fond of you. Now go get your man." And with that the carpet and Blaine took off. Speeding towards the castle.

-  
>Kurt collapsed on his bed, petting Rahja who jumped up beside him.<p>

"hey,"

Kurt nearly fell of the bed in surprise, "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go," the dark haired boy replied.

Kurt smiled at this, "how did you get here before me? And how did you get in here?" he questioned.

"I'll explain later okay," Blaine fidgeted nervously, "I have to ask you something first."

Kurt rose his eyebrows, waiting.

"When I met you at the market, you said you weren't going back home," Kurt nodded in response, "then why did you go back in the end?"

Kurt frowned at this, he had thought it was obvious.

"I mean, I get it if you couldn't give up your royal status and all the advantages that came with it, I just don't understand. You seemed so happy to be free that day," Blaine was rambling, "and you looked so happy. Even though there was something sad in your eyes when you mentioned your father, but over all you just seemed happy to be away and-"

Kurt cut him off by pressing his lips against Blaine's, "there's the Blaine I met before," he murmered softly against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled in response, still waiting for his answer. His hands rested on Kurt ides, softly stroking them through his shirt.  
>"Blaine," Kurt looked him in the eye, "I went back because I figured that was the only way I could get you out of that prison."<br>"Really?" Blaine's eyes shined with a whole new hope, "so not because you couldn't miss your royal status?"

"Of course not," Kurt huffed, "I hate being a prince. I hate that everyone is allowed to tell me what to do. My father, the law, even that Sue woman," his voice softened, "that's the reason I didn't like the whole horses, restaurant fiasco from earlier. You treated me like a prince, while I just wanted to be your regular boyfriend."

"You are so not regular," Blaine said and he pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Why did you ask?" the other boy smiled and caressed Blaine's face.

"Because I had to know before I could tell you the truth," Blaine answered.

"Okay," Kurt nodded and untangled himself from Blaine, pulling the boy next to him on the bed, "tell me."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, fidgeting his hands nervously. Kurt took one of his hands in his own and smiled, "please?" he looked at Blaine with so much trust in his eyes, the other boy just couldn't let him down.

"Kurt, I'm not a prince."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Canadian-23:<span> okay sorry, your romantic dinner might have to wait another chapter :) things just keep coming up, but it will come, I can promise you that! SO I've checked, and so far you are the first reviewer on every chapter :D congrats, I love you for this 3**

**teamdelena1: yes, it was always weirdest part of the movie for me that Jasmine didn't recognize Aladdin, but it's Disney after all. You could change your hair color and they pretend nobody knows you're the same person *coughhannahmontanacough***

**tomoyosita: so, if you're happy you met Kurt, how incredibly happy are you now, he actually likes you :) and I'm sure once Blaine gets his act together, he'll like you even more :D**

**Echoing Dreams: aw thanks, I've actually put some thought into another story, but there's so many good Disney movies! Any preferences maybe?**

**ashleyficator: oh that's so sweet. Yes I am one of those writers that gets self conscious. I know my writing in English isn't perfect. If I write in my own language, it's much easier and better. But Dutch isn't that common unfortunately. In my perfect future, after I've taken a writing course, I'd love to take English lessons. Let's hope I'll do it.**  
><strong>Also, it's funny you've pointed out the similarities between my story and 'I am unicorn'. Since I wrote this before I saw the episode… maybe Ryan Murphy should hire me to write some awesome glee storylines :D<strong>

**ForgottenPulse: Aladdin is a great movie, isn't it. I just love the genie. And Jasmine has always been one of my favorite princesses :) (alongside Belle) I hope you enjoyed the movie!**

**I have to start get my story back on track with the movie, but I'm enjoying these extra scenes. Probably two or three more chapters before we're back on track. If there's anything you'd like to see, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Also, how do you guys feel about make out scenes? I've written one for a future chapter. I've rated this story T, so I'm guessing you won't mind :D but in case you do, I'll make it so that you don't have to read it to get the rest of the story, and I'll put a warning above it. It's not pure smut (all though I could do that, how do you feel about that?).**  
><strong>as usual, let me know your opinions.<strong>

**Oh and I forgot to put some spaces between my tumblr link last time, sorry, here it is again. Feel free to talk to me there, I love meeting new people**

**http: / / joyce likes tumblr . tumblr . com /**

**little preview of what's about to come: His eyes widened at the sight when they flew over the castle wall. Whole Agrabah was lighted. Lights shone from inside most houses. They were all so tiny from here, but beautiful. Like little doll houses. They flew a couple rounds around the castle before diving into the streets.**

**(ah yes, what we've all been waiting for!)**

**xoxox**


	10. A whole new world!

**New chapter, as promised :)**

**Notes at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own Disney or glee.**

**WARNING: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFEDY FLUFF FLUFF  
><strong>

CHAPTER 10

"So, wait, let me get this straight, you are the boy I met in the market. But after that you found a magic oil lamp and wished to be a prince so you could be with me?" Kurt summarized.

"Um, well, yeah basically," Blaine responded, too afraid to look into Kurt's eyes. This moment was it. Kurt would probably hate him forever, "I'm sorr-",

"That's probably the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me," Kurt mumbled softly.

"Wait what? You don't mind?" Blaine's eyes shot up, looking at Kurt with wonder

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm not too happy that you lied to me," Kurt replied, "But I can't help to find it incredible sweet."

"So you- you forgive me?" Blaine had to ask just to be sure.

"Yes silly boy," Kurt smiled fondly, "Just never lie to me again."

"Never," Blaine promised while he pulled the other boy on his lap. Kurt merely giggled in response. He fidgeted a bit until he found a comfortable position and put his hands around Blaine's neck. His eyes shone. Blaine just couldn't help himself and kissed him. Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips, kissing him back softly.

They stayed like that for the better part of the evening. Just laying in each others arms and sharing sweet kisses.

"Tell me something," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips after a while.

"What?" The shorter boy replied.

"Anything, I want to know you Blaine,"

"Okay," Blaine rolled on his back, pulling Kurt with him so he was half lying against him, half on his chest, "I have absolutely no money."

Kurt laughed against Blaine's chest, "Tell me something I don't know already."

Blaine swallowed nervously, "I'm serious. I have no money, I steal almost everything I need," He could feel Kurt stiffen in his arms, "Not that I like it, but I have to do it to survive."

"Okay," Kurt played absentmindedly with the hem of Blaine's shirt. He had suspected as much. but it was a whole new thing to actually hear Blaine say it, "I have no friends."

"What?" Blaine looked down at the boy laying across his chest.

"Not real ones at least. I mean, I have servants whom I like, who I talk to. But I'm never sure if they're my friend because my father pays them to be around me. Or because they sincerely like me."

"I'm sure they like you, how could they not," Blaine replied running his hand through Kurt's hair. The latter boy smiled against his chest.

"My parents are both dead," Blaine continued their confession moment, "I think at least. My dad left me and my mom when I was ten. And my mom died when I was fifteen."

Kurt gave his side a soft squeeze, "My mom died when I was eight. I still have my dad though. He might be controlling sometimes, but he really loves and cares for me. He's pretty amazing. He never minded that I preferred boys over girls."

"My dad hated it," Blaine sighed, "My mom never confirmed it, but I'm pretty sure that's the reason he left. I always preferred playing with dolls then getting dirty in the mud."

"My dad used to have tea parties with me," Kurt could feel Blaine chuckle.

"When I told my mom I liked boys, she said 'Yeah I figured, you always wanted to wear my lipstick when you were younger',"

"I don't know if my mom really realized I was gay before she died, but she always said I should be with whomever I wanted to be. At the time I assumed she meant that if I didn't want to marry someone of royal blood, I shouldn't have to. But know I can't help but wonder if she knew,"

"I always wanted a pet," Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood again.

"I'm sure Rahja won't mind if I share him," Kurt said with a smile. He looked up at Blaine.

"Come here," Blaine murmured.

Kurt smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Let me take you on a real date tomorrow, okay?" Blaine said softly against Kurt's lips. The other boy merely nodded is response. His eyes fluttered close, and he nestled himself against Blaine's neck. Slowly drifting off.

Kurt turned around, trying to find Blaine. His hands were feeling all around him, and he cracked one eye open when he couldn't find him immediately. Disappointment washed over him when he found nobody lying beside him. A note was lying were Blaine should have been.

_'I'm sorry I'm not here to see you wake up. You looked adorable while you were sleeping, by the way. I could get used to this sight. Anyway, I have to get some things in order, pick you up at 7 again, okay? Love, Blaine'_

Kurt heart fluttered at that last note. He knew it was early. But he couldn't help from hoping that in a short amount of time, he would hear these words for real.

But now he should be getting ready. Blaine was picking him up in merely 9 hours.

Leaving Kurt in the early morning was probably one of the hardest things Blaine had ever done. But he wanted to make sure their date was perfect. And that might take some time. He hoped his note hadn't been too forward. But it was him, and how he felt. He had tried being someone else before and that hadn't really worked out. So this time, he was just gonna be himself.  
>He wanted to show Kurt that he was different. That he cared for the boy, and not the prince.<p>

So he hoped Kurt liked what he had prepared when he knocked on his door.

"Hey," he smiled at Kurt who was standing in front of him.

"I feel déjà vu," Kurt replied with a smile.

"Well then, consider this an enhanced version," Blaine smiled back and took Kurt's hand. He led the brown haired Prince to his own balcony to Kurt's surprise.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt laughed, "Jump from the balcony?"

"Well if you insist," Blaine smiled and let go of Kurt's hand. He ran to the end of the balcony and jumped down.

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

"Just kidding," Blaine appeared just above the fence.

"What?" Kurt looked curious, "Is that that thing my dad was flying on when you first arrived at the castle?"

"This?" Blaine looked down smiling, "Yeah that's Carpie."

"Carpie?"

"Yep, it's a magic carpet," Blaine said while the carpet flew over the fence next to Kurt. It took his hands and pressed a kiss on it.

"It's… lovely," Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"So, you trust me?" Blaine asked, extending his own hand.

"Well well, another déjà vu," Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, graciously stepping on the carpet, "You know I do.", He added.

"I'm glad you do," Blaine smiled and put his hand around Kurt, "Hold on."

Kurt squealed in surprise when the carpet took off.

"Let me show you the world," Blaine smiled.

Kurt hands flew around Blaine's shoulders. He wasn't afraid of heights or anything. But this was the slightest bit intimidating. Besides, he liked holding onto Blaine. And he liked the fact that Blaine pulled him just that little bit closer.

His eyes widened at the sight when they flew over the castle wall. All of Agrabah was lit up. Lights shone from inside most houses. They were all so tiny from here, but beautiful. Like little doll houses. They flew a couple rounds around the castle before diving into the streets.

The carpet flew next to a garden and Blaine managed to grab a flower. He presented it to Kurt, who smiled at this. "You're so corny sometimes Blaine," he looked at Blaine's slight hurt expression, "I love it." He presses his lips against Blaine's cheek.

Kurt squealed when the carpet took off again, flying under a bridge before rocketing towards the stars. "It's a whole new world," Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I never imagined my city was this beautiful."

"Just another point of view," Blaine smiled, "There's more than one side to everything you know."

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine with confusion.

"You'll see," the dark haired bow replied.

"Okay," Kurt smiled, "I love this point of view, just so you know. It's dazzling."

"Come, sit in front of me," Blaine pulled Kurt in front of him, nestling him between his legs. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and spread them wide out.

"I feel like I'm flying," Kurt said, smiling sideways when a flock of birds appeared around them.

"You are flying," Blaine murmured in his ear. Kurt bent his head slightly backwards to press a kiss on Blaine's lips. Their hands still intertwined, resting on Kurt's waist.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted when the carpet took a dive downwards, nearly touching the river below them. Kurt laughed when some drops of water hit them.

They took off again, floating between some boats to end up above the dessert. Kurt could see some pyramids in the distance, and they flew close to a sculptor, who nearly fell of his ladder when he saw the boys flying by.

"Look, it gets even better," Blaine pointed down.

A herd of horses was running through the dessert. They flew next to them, and when Kurt extended his hand, he could actually touch one. He fell back against Blaine's chest. He could feel the other boy breathing, and it felt oddly normal. Like he had been sitting like this his whole life.

Kurt rested his head in the croon of Blaine's neck and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of contentment wash over him.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Blaine said, "Look up."

Kurt did that and gasped, "It's like diamonds in the sky," Blaine smiled, "I never could see the stars from my balcony, too much light from the city."

The carpet floated back towards the city. "Where are we going?" Kurt questioned.

"You'll see," Blaine replied while puling Kurt closer, if that was even possible.

The carpet flew over the stream that was leading its way back in the city. Blaine let his hand touch the water, they were barely floating above. Pulling Kurt close to him and wishing the rest of the evening would go as smooth as this.  
>Yesterday, 10:36pm<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked the carpet scene. I tried to change some of the song into the dialogue :)<strong>

**Also, kudos to whoever can find the Adam Lambert reference and the titanic reference. Haha. Titanic is my favorite movie, ever. And I've recently discovered Adam Lambert (he's not that big here in Europe) and been watching some interviews with him. So I couldn't help but use a quote that I found hilarious :)**

**Thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be u yet. It probably will take a few days since I have a pretty busy schedule next week. But I'll try to upload it by Wednesday.**

**pssh, of course you're First. It's not even a contest :) I'm happy you liked it. You make me blush**

**Echoing Dreams: no problem, I reply to all my reviewers. I like to talk to you guys! Oh and Pocahontas, what a brilliant idea… I was thinking beauty and the beast. But I like Pocahontas too (although I would change the ending… a absolutely hate the fact that they don't end up together…)**

**ForgottenPulse: yes, I'm not gonna let them build relationship on lies. All though that could make a good fic, I like it better this way :)**  
><strong>And oh, please please please show me your drawing :D I'm sure Chris won't mind, he once said in an interview something along the lines as 'as long as you guys are having fun'. So I'm sure he wouldn't mind to much (unless maybe you gave him boobs and long hair xD )<strong>

**teamdelena1: baha, okay, well there will definitely be making out. Not so sure about the smut yet. We'll see ;) and I hate Hannah montanah. But then again, I hate most of the 'new' Disney soaps… we're is the time of Lizzie McQuire *gets nostalgic***


	11. little moments, part 1

**So, this chapter was 4200 something words long, so I decided to split it in half :D**  
><strong>unbeta'd, but once my beta sends it back, I'll just edit it ;)<strong>

**As usual, notes at the bottom :D Thanks for every alert (already 29 :D ), favorite, and review! Almost 50 reviews, you guys blow me away :D (the 50th reviewer gets a present :D )**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, still nothing**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Seriously?" Kurt looked at Blaine in wonder. He got of the carpet and tried not to sigh out loud. After the perfect start of their date, Blaine took him to the same freaking restaurant?

"Trust me, okay," Blaine responded taking Kurt's hand and leading them inside, "let me show you how this should be done properly."

Kurt nodded in response. He smiled when Blaine told them he had made special reservations for both of them. The girl at the counter nodded and turned to the back. When merely second later Lara appeared Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly.

"You said you liked her, so I asked her especially to our waitress tonight."

She led them towards the back of the restaurant, to a more secluded table. When they were seated she handed them both menu's, she beamed at Kurt, sending him a flashing smile.

"So, maybe we could continue our little game of yesterday evening?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure," Kurt grinned, "until that day I met you, I had never been kissed."

"Really?" Blaine looked at Kurt with surprise, "but you told me about all those dates?"

Kurt merely shrugged, "I never let them. I told you I hated all those dates."

"Yeah, but I figured…"

"I'm glad it was you Blaine," Kurt smiled at Blaine and took his hand.

"Well, I'm glad it was me too," Blaine smiled at the squeeze Kurt gave him, "I really wish I could say the same."

"yeah well, you've had a more free life then me. I don't really mind to much. as long as you keep to kissing me alone from now one," Kurt said cheekily.

"Duh," Blaine rolled his eyes, "like I would ever dream of someone else."

"Good," Lara interrupted their conversation, "I like this one, you know."

"Well, I like him too," Blaine responded, smiling at the girl.

"Good, good. So are you ready to order?" she questioned.

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh, eh," Kurt looked at Lara with a surprised smile, "I'll have the lamb stew," he looked at Blaine and laughed at his surprise, "I like it, okay?"

"I'll have the same," he handed his menu at the girl.

"Okay, it'll be right up."

"You surprise me every time Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Your turn," Kurt only responded, taking a sip of his water. He was starting to like this dinner. Blaine was right, they were doing at as it should be done. With both of them as equal partners.

"I hated ordering for you last time. I only did it because I felt like I had to live up to these protocols," Blaine said.

"I hate the fact that you ordered for me," Kurt replied, "even though I love lamb stew."

"I hated lying to you."

"I hated the fact that you were nothing like that guy I met at the market and fell for."

"Well," Blaine looked nervously all of the sudden, "all I can think right now is how much I don't want to let you go. Ever. will you be my boyfriend?" he looked Kurt right in the eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened. And before Blaine could blink, Kurt had jumped from his chair and launched himself in Blaine's lap. Kissing him senseless.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," he said against Blaine's lips.

"Me neither," Blaine responded, kissing him back fiercely, "until now."

"Until now," Kurt nodded in response.

Both boys jumped slightly when a load cough could be heard next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but dinner's here," Lara was grinning at them from ear to ear.

Kurt had the decency to blush when he climbed of Blaine's lap and slid back in his own chair. Blaine on the other hand cleared his throat awkwardly and did his best not to meet the girl's eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled when the dish was put in front of him.

"Bonne a petit," she replied happily before leaving the boys on their own again.

"So, my turn again?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"I hate dogs,".

"Seriousy," Blaine snorted at this comment, " so you have an enormous tiger as a pet. But a dog is to scary for you?"

Kurt merely shrugged, "I know it's not really rational,"

"Well, okay," Blaine grinned, "I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

"really?"

It was Blaine's time to shrug, "well not, 'crying like a baby and peeing in my pants' type of afraid. I just don't like to be alone during one. I like it better if I have someone around to hold me," he blushed slighty, "of course David doesn't particulary like this habit of mine."

Kurt laughed, "I can imagine," he took Blaine's hand, "well next time there's a thunderstorm, I'll promise I'll be there."

Blaine blushed and entwined his fingers with Kurt, "I'd like that"

"I have to marry someone of royal blood," Kurt sighed.

"I thought we weren't telling each other things that were obvious," Blaine mumbled.

"I know," He squeezed Blaine's hand, "but I don't want to. I'm not saying that I want to marry you at this instant. But in the future," he casted his eyes away nervously, "well, let's just say I would like to have the option."

"Well," Blaine looked at Kurt, "everybody thinks I'm a prince at the moment. No need to correct them, right?"

"Yeah but what if later…" he trailed of, not wanting to scare Blaine away.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" Blaine gave Kurt a gentle squeeze, "for now, let's just enjoy this."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, he could do that for now.

* * *

><p>-<br>"Blaine why would you take me to the top of the palace?" Kurt questioned. They were on their fifth official date tonight. Not that they didn't hang out all the time. But this was different. When they were on dates, on or the other actually planned something, instead of just exploring the city on carpie, or laying around being lazy in the castle.

So when Blaine had picked him up fifteen minutes ago. And the only thing they did was fly upon the rooftop, he just had to ask.

"Just wait a minute Kurt," Blaine placed his arm around Kurt and pulled him into his body. He pulled a blanket out of the bag he had taken with them and pulled it around both of them. He presses a kiss against Kurt's temple and whispered in his ear, "look."

Kurt gasped when fireworks started going of, "I forgot," he mumbled.

Today was supposed to be the 25th anniversary of his parents' marriage. Since his wife had passed away, Sultan Burt had enlightened fireworks on that day, every year. Saying it was, after his son's birth, the best day of his live, and he wanted to celebrate it.

Kurt had been so caught up in Blaine these last weeks that he had completely forgotten about it, for the first time in his life.

"That's what I'm here for," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and gave his middle a gentle squeeze.

Kurt turned his head, "thank you," he closed his lips over Blaine's while fireworks were still going on around them. Lighting up the two silhouettes at the top of the palace.

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned widely, these last few weeks had been nearly perfect. Today was their three month anniversary. He couldn't believe it. For these past three months he had been living in the castle, enjoying Kurt's company practically all day long. He couldn't be happier.<p>

A knock interrupted his happy musings.

"Hey," Kurt's head appeared from the doorway.

"Kurt!" Blaine's eyes lit up at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Admittedly, they were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. But he secretly hoped it would stay like this forever. Every time he caught a glimpse of Kurt, his heart paced up. Every time his boyfriend kissed him, his heart skipped a beat. And every time Kurt would accidently let something slip along the lines of 'I'll be so glad when we'll get our own place so they won't disturb us anymore' he nearly had to contain his heart from jumping out of his chest. They hadn't discussed much of their future yet. But just knowing Kurt thought about it, made him feel incredibly lucky.

"Come here," he pulled the taller boy on the bed next to him and kissed him on the lips, "good morning."

Kurt smiled, "you know what day it is, right?"

"No?" Blaine grinned when Kurt slightly shoved him, "of course not baby, how could I."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. Blaine had started to use pet names recently. He didn't really think about it, sometimes it just slipped out. It flustered Kurt most of the times, but he secretly loved it.

"I have planned something for today," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before kissing him deeply.

"tell me," he gasped when Blaine pulled him closer.

"I'm gonna take you out on a proper Blaine date."

"What?" Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"I want to take you out, like I would do if I still was Blaine, street rat of Agrabah. Good for nothing, tramp."

"Blaine, you're not one of those things," Kurt waved his fingers through Blaine's hair.

The latter merely shrugged in response, "some would beg to different."

"Well, they don't know you like I do," Kurt replied and he placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "your sweet, honest and kind of a goofball."

"Kurt you make me feel so loved," Blaine cooed.

At this Kurt smiled softly, "I do, you know."

"What?" Blaine grinned, not getting what his boyfriend meant.

"I do love you,"

Kurt had hardly finished his sentence before Blaine's lips were on his own again, "I love you so, so much," Blaine sighed against his lips, before pulling away reluctantly, "come one baby, we have to get going."

* * *

><p><strong><span>ForgottenPulse<span>: omg, thats just, that's so sweet. I can't believe it, I couldn't stop smiling when I read your review! And I know, Aladdin and Jasmine knew each other THREE FREAKING DAYS before they got married *facepalm***  
><strong>anyways, can't wait for the picture (I have a feeling that Darren would slightly freak out, in a good way, about being drawn as Aladdin ;) just saying)<strong>

**Tomoyosita: of course I missed you! I was wondering where you were when I didn't get a review last time :D also, I don't think I'll do sleeping beauty. There's just so little interaction between aurora and the prince (? I'm not sure about his name). If I do another one, it'll be from one in which they have some actual interaction. I'm thinking between 'beauty and the beast' (I'll make Blaine the beast, and Kurt can be pretty Belle, with an amazing father, and the fact that he doesn't fit in. Oh and Karofsky can totally be Gaston!)**  
><strong>Pocahontas (I'll probably make Blaine Pocahontas then, and this new kid that'll be on glee, Sebastian, can play Kocoum. And Sue could play Governor ratcliff :D oh and Meeko just HAS to be David. And the best friend (I don't remember her name) can be Wesley… so many ideas)<strong>  
><strong>and well, I have a weak spot for the little mermaid (which would be perfect, with Kurt's beautiful voice, and Sue as Ursula. And flounder could be Mercedes :D )<strong>  
><strong>SO MANY IDEAS….<strong>  
><strong>Do you have tumblr? If you do, come talk to me there! I'd give you my msn address, but I hardly ever use it…<strong>

**Canadian-23: so, I'm slightly disappointed your were not my First reviewer… try better next time! (nah just kidding, I still love you ^^ )**  
><strong>Also, Titanic is the best movie ever. I watch it at least once a month or something. It's probably the only movie I never get sick of watching. So yeah, I couldn't help myself from putting that scene in it :D<strong>

**Echoing Dreams: haha, go read my responds to Tomoyosita, it has all my current DisneyKlaine Ideas. And YES, Klaine has to end up together. I'll be SO mad if they break up Klaine at the end of Season 3 because Kurt is off to college and Blaine is still in high school or something equally stupid…**

**teamdelena1: I still love the cartoon movies Disney makes though, I loved Up and Tangled (not such a big fan off Bolt, but it's okay) I just despise their stupid series… I miss stuff like 'ducktales' and 'rescue rangers'. I grew up with those as a kid…**  
><strong>And yes, Adam Lambert is pretty amazing. I've recently discovered him (he played Fiyero in wicked, AMAZING) and I can't get enough of his voice. He's such a good singer… I'd really like to see Kurt sing one of his songs on glee!<strong>

**ashleyficator: aw thanks, I'm glad you think my English is good. I still feel like I don't have enough knowledge of the vocabulary to write properly. I promise you, my Dutch writings are way better. But this will have to do for now.**  
><strong>And no, I would never make Blaine younger then Kurt (totally ignoring the fact that he doesn't even look close to being 15 of 16 or whatever) It just doesn't fit. Come one, Blaine transfers from school, for Kurt, only to left alone there the next year? Yeah, NO! they have to graduate together so they can go to New York together. Klaine is endgame! Like I said, I will be so mad if they break up over this stupid age thing.<strong>  
><strong>Also, the Titanic reference was the kiss while they were flying, and the Adam Lambert reference was Blaine talking about his mother and that she said 'Yeah I figured, you always wanted to wear my lipstick when you were younger' when he came out. It was what Adam's mother told him when he came out at her. I saw it in an interview recently and I thought it was hilarious, so I just couldn't help but use it :)<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: the 50th reviewer will get a present :D I'll write a one shot about whatever you want for you ;)**

**The next chapter will have some heavy make out scenes in it… so I'm thinking about changing the rating to m, not to sure about it. I mean, it's not smut, but it's heavy implied… yeah, I'm still deliberating… anyways, I'll make sure you don't have to read those parts if you don't want to :)**

**As usual, thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	12. little moments, part 2

**Part 2, again unbeta'd. As soon as I get it back, I'll edit it, but I don't want to let you guys wait too long.**

**Anyways, I know I once said I hoped to finish this story before November, because I'm doing Nanowrimo. But my life has been pretty hectic these last few weeks (quick summary: a reorganization at my work, I had to switch teams, hated it, quit, december 15th is my last day on my current job, found a new job, lot's and lot's of paperwork…)**  
><strong>so I'm afraid it won't happen, and since I'm doing nanowrimo, updates will be coming slow.<strong>

**On the bright side, the second week of November, I'm on a holiday (to Turkey, yes baby, sun, see :D ) and I'm taking my laptop. It's a 4hour flight, so I'm hoping to get quite some writing done there.**

**But I apologize in advance for the lack of updates.**

**Important note, I changed the rating to M. I'm not sure if it(s really necessary, but better safe than sorry. I put the parts that you might want to skip in _italic_ (don't worry, it does nothing for the story) if you're not into that.**

**Sorry for my long ramble, as usual notes at the bottom!**

**PART 2 -**

Kurt laughed giddily, Blaine was walking behind with his hands covering Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine just let me see, please," he pleaded

"Just a minute Kurt," Blaine grinned, "tadaam."

Kurt gasped, they were in an oasis at a the middle of the dessert. And Blaine had set up a picnic.

"Blaine," Kurt turned around and looked at his boyfriend with big eyes.

"Don't worry, I actually paid for this stuff," Blaine smiled, "I know I said I wanted to take you out on a old fashioned Blaine date. But I suspected you would like it better if I paid for the stuff."

"It looks lovely," Kurt hugged his boyfriend close, "I've never been on a picnic before."

"Well then," Blaine grinned at sat down on the blanket, pulling Kurt with him, "let me introduce you to the wonderful taste of strawberries from a plastic box."

Blaine pushed one against Kurt's grin, and couldn't help but stare when his boyfriends lips closed around it, taking a bite.

"NO BLAINE," Kurt shouted at the other boy.

"Kurt come on, I can't keep this up," Blaine sighed and looked helplessly at his boyfriend who was pacing around in the room.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, "I all ready know what he'll say."

"Baby you don't-" Blaine was cut off.

"Yes I do Blaine. He'll be like 'I'm sorry Kurt, but the law clearly stated that you have to be married to someone of royal blood blahblahblah'," Kurt imitated his father's voice.

"I don't want to lie to him Kurt," Blaine said softly, "he's been great for me. I hate lying to the only father figure I've ever known."

At this Kurt sat down next to him and pulled him in a hug, "we'll tell him, okay. Just not right now."

Blaine nodded and relaxed in Kurt's embrace.

"I love you," he said.

Kurt couldn't help, it still made it his heart flutter every time Blaine told him that.

"I love you too Blaine, always," he presses a kiss against Blaine's temple.

Blaine smiled softly. If it meant keeping Kurt, he would survive lying a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>-<br>Kurt looked up from his book when at the same time that loud thunderclap could be heard, Blaine entered his room with wide eyes, shifting and looking around nervously.

"Blaine?"

"Hey," Blaine shifted from one foot to another, "I, err, I…"

"You're afraid of the thunder, I remember," Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly. His boyfriend was adorable.

A loud clap was heard again, and Blaine jumped slightly, "right, right," he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "and you told me once that…" he trailed of, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"I remember," Kurt smiled and patted net to him, "come, sit!"

Blaine nearly jumped at the offer and curled into Kurt's body.

"I was reading a book, you want me to read it for you?" Kurt asked, "my mother used to read it for me when I was younger. It's about a misunderstood green-skinned girl who grows up to become the Wicked Witch of the West."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Come, lay down," Kurt pulled Blaine's head on his lap, stroking his hair absentmindedly while he opened the first page of the book, "I know it by heart, but I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled when he looked up at Kurt, slowly taking off with carpie. Six months already, he nearly couldn't believe it. He saw Kurt slowly leaning down, closer to him, gesturing for him to come back. Suddenly the carpet flew up the last few inches and Blaine's lips were upon Kurt's. he sighed against the other boys lips and let his hands cup Kurt's face. The other boy in return encircled his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him back on the balcony.<p>

"Don't go," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Never," Blaine gasped, slowly nibbling on Kurt's bottom lip, asking entrance. Which Kurt gladly granted.

_Kurt slowly started walking backwards towards his room, never breaking the contact between them. One of his hands left Blaine's back to search for the handle. He groaned in frustration when he couldn't find it immediately. Blaine chuckled softly and just pushed the other boy against the door. He pulled back for air, but immediately latched his lips on Kurt's jaw, placing open mouthed kisses against his stubble. Kurt threw his head back with a moan, only to give Blaine more access. Blaine's hands were softly stroking up and down Kurt's sides._

_One of Kurt hand had tangled itself in Blaine's curls while the other was still searching for the handle. He let out a small squeal of victory when he got the door to open and they stumbled inside. Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes, "Hi," he said, breathing heavily._  
><em>The boy smiled and returned his intense gaze for a couple seconds before kissing him again, sweeter this time. His tongue licked at Blaine's lips and he sighed when the other boy opened his mouth. Slowly, while exploring Blaine's mouth carefully, he walked backward to his bed. He sat down and pulled Blaine on top of him, refusing to let the other boy go.<em>

_Blaine groaned when Kurt pulled him on top of him. With his is legs on either side of Kurt, he tried desperately not to sit fully on Kurt's lap. He wasn't sure he would survive that. Not to mention that he didn't want to freak Kurt out with his very obvious excitement. Kurt's hands were in Blaine's hair and pulled the boy even further on the bed when he lay back. Kurt was laying flatly on the bed now and Blaine was hovering above him, supporting his weights on his knees and arms. He could feel Kurt's hand slowly going from his hair, to his neck and over his back. He could feel stroking his backside, working up his shirt._

_"Kurt," Blaine gasped in his mouth when he felt Kurt's hand on his naked flesh. Kurt only smiled and worked his hands to the front, caressing Blaine's sides and stomach._

_"Kurt," he moaned when slowly pulling back, "you have to stop baby."_

_"Why?" Kurt questioned, lifting up his head to captures Blaine's lips again._

_Blaine kissed him back for a moment before shaking his head, "you drive me crazy."_

_Kurt's eyes widened with an understanding expression._

_"God sorry Kurt," Blaine said, still gasping for air, "you probably think I'm some kind of pervert," he closed his eyes, trying to gain his composure._

_"Blaine," Kurt smiled and stroked softly his boyfriends check, smiling when Blaine leaned into the touch, "I love you."_

_Blaine opened his eyes again and gazed lovingly at the boy raying under him, "I love you too."_

_"Good, so stop trying to control yourself," Kurt answered._

_"What?" Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion._

_"You're not the only one with a problem Blaine," Kurt grinned and pushed Blaine on the bed, straddling him._

_Blaine gasped when Kurt rolled his hips against him, clearly feeling the other boys arousal._

_"You," Blaine gasped, "you.."_

_"Of course," Kurt smiled and laid himself down on top of his boyfriend, "don't be so surprised," he whispered before capturing his lips again. One of his hands n Blaine's hair and the other one caressing his face. He deepened the kiss again._

_Blaine's hand, who had been laying next to his body since Kurt hand pushed him down, lifted up to caress Kurt's back. One of them slipped under Kurt's shirt. Which earned him a roll of Kurt's hips against his own. While the other one cupped Kurt's ass. The brown haired Prince moaned in Blaine's mouth. Clearly liking the gesture._

_"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," he mumbled against his boyfriends lips, who was still slightly trusting against him. He pulled back again and heard Kurt sigh slightly in annoyance. Bit he had to ask._

_"When you said I shouldn't try to control myself," he asked, "did you mean…" he let his words linger._

_Kurt smiled down at him, "such a gentleman," he whispered, "how on earth did I get you."_

_Blaine smiled up at him, waiting for Kurt's answer. It wouldn't be easy, but he would just curl up next to Kurt and hold him in a heartbeat, if that's what Kurt wanted._

_"I…," Kurt seemed to ponder for a moment, "I don't want to have sex, yet."_

_Blaine nodded in understanding, slowly getting up._

_But the other boy simply tightened his leg around Blaine's waist, letting them both turn over so Blaine was on top of Kurt again, with Kurt's legs encircling his waist, not letting him go, "but there's a whole lot of thing between sex and making out that I would like to discover," he smiled wickedly._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up suddenly. Two months month ago, on their sixth month anniversary, Blaine had stayed the night for the first time. Since then they had yet to spend a night apart. It hadn't been about sex, really. All though they enjoyed exploring their relationship more deeply. They just loved sleeping next to each other. Waking up to each other first thing in the morning.<p>

Or in the middle of the night, like right know. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine was clutching him unconsciously in his sleep. He was mumbling something that Kurt couldn't quite make out.

"Baby, wake up," Kurt slightly shook Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled drowsily.

"I'm here," the other boy replied.

"Oh Kurt,"

Kurt gasped when Blaine's pressed their lips together fiercely, pulling him close and his tongue trusting inside, as if confirming Kurt was really there.

Kurt tried to suppress a moan before pulling back. He waved his fingers through Blaine's hair gasping, "not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?" he asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare," Blaine mumbled, his face pressing against Kurt's neck, breathing in his boyfriends smell, "about my father, I think."

Kurt didn't reply, he just stroke Blaine's back to assure him he was here.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember him all that well. But well, we were lying here, like this. And he stormed in, shouting about he knew what we've done," Kurt's face flushed at this, "and then he said I was a disgrace, and he took you away," Blaine swallowed, "and there was nothing I could do. I was just lying there, numb. And all I could think was how much I wanted you, but I just couldn't move, I couldn't take you back."

Kurt could feel the tears, he pulled Blaine back a little, so he could wipe them away.

"Blaine," he looked Blaine in the eye, "I'll never leave you, okay, I'll always be here, no matter what. I love you."

"I know," Blaine gave him a half smile, "I just, I was so afraid that the only good thing that ever happened t me was taken away, and I just, I couldn't stand it."

"Oh baby," Kurt pressed a small kiss on his lips, "I just, I have to ask you one thing."

Blaine looked at him, "what?"

"This dream, it's not because," Kurt looked away from Blaine, "you might regret anything we did last night, right?"

"Kurt," Blaine forced him to look back, "never," he kissed him fiercely again.

_"Good, good," Kurt mumbled against his lips, gasping when he realized they were lying flush against each other, still naked from last night's activities. Blaine realized the same thing, because he rolled them both over, straddling his lap and placing kisses along Kurt's collar bone. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's sides, clutching them and pulling him closer. He rolled his hips slightly up, gasping when he could feel Blaine getting hard against him. Blaine's lips crashed against his own, mouths opening eagerly and teeth clashing together in their passion. One of Kurt's hands found his way to Blaine's ass, and when he let a finger trail between Blaine crack and over his hole, the latter boy pushed hard against Kurt, letting out a strangled moan._

_"You're not too sore?" Kurt gasped between kisses._

_Blaine shrugged and pushed back against Kurt's finger, that was still teasing him, rubbing circles and putting a slight pressure against his opening, "maybe a little, but not too much."_

_"Good," Kurt mumbled again, he slipped one finger inside, surprised at how easy it was this time. Blaine was still open and slightly slippery from before._

_Blaine growled in Kurt's mouth and pushed back, forcing him deeper. His hand started grabbing blindly at the night stand. He found the lube they had carelessly placed upon it just a couple hours before, and forced it into Kurt's other hand, "definitely not too sore for a repeat."_

_Kurt groaned and opened the bottle, grinning up at Blaine, "let me make you forget all about your nightmare hun."_

_"What nightmare?" Blaine merely replied with a gasp before devouring his boyfriends mouth again._

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt smiled at the boy sitting across from his in the garden. Blaine had found a guitar a couple weeks ago in one of the rooms at the palace. He was intrigued when Kurt told him it belonged to his mother. She used to play it. And he had been fumbling around with it ever since.<br>Today they had been sitting in the garden all day. Blaine was messing around with it, trying to learn some actual songs, and Kurt had been humming along, when suddenly it hit them. He loved this boy, no man, with all his heart. He didn't care if he was prince or not.

"Yes?" Blaine looked up from under his curls, which had grown a lot lately.

"I turn twenty one next month," Kurt stated.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said smiling, "don't worry, I won't forget it."

"No it's not that," Kurt shook his head, "The law says, that in order to claim my birthright to the throne, I have to be married before turning twenty one."

"Oh, right, that," Blaine bit his lip, they had discussed this a couple times before. It always ended up with him wanting to tell Burt the truth and Kurt denying that, saying his dad won't approve if he knew the truth.

"I want to tell my dad," Kurt said simply.

"What?" Blaine looked taken aback.

"Blaine, I'm never gonna love anyone like I love you," Kurt said smiling, "so let's go and tell my dad the truth."

"You want to tell your father I'm not an actual prince?" Blaine questioned, "but I thought…"

"I want to tell my dad I love you," Kurt said, taking the guitar from Blaine's lap and taking its place. He pulled his hands around Blaine's neck, playing with the curls there, "I want to tell him I don't want to marry anyone but you, and if that means I don't get the throne, well," he shrugged his shoulders "I don't care," he placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips, "I want to tell him that he can choose between letting me marry you, and be happy here at the palace with you by my side forever. Or he can choose not letting me marry you. But then I won't stay here. I'll go with you to wherever you want. I don't care. If I don't have you, I don't want that stupid throne either."

Blaine gasped at Kurt's speech, "you actually want to marry me?" his hands were on Kurt's back, stroking it softly.

"Of course silly," Kurt smiled down at him, "I want to spend my life with you Blaine. Here or wherever. As long as you're there I'll be happy. I love you, remember?"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to his body, "I love you too," he smiled, "let's go find your dad."

* * *

><p><strong>The game for the 50th reviewer is still up! Be quick ;)<strong>

**Canadian-23: haha, you know I was tottally kidding, right? Anyways, you were the First reviewer this time ;) I'm glad you liked the dinner scene, and I hope you liked the second part just as much!**

**Echoing Dreams: well, say goodbye to the fluff, cause I'm picking the storyline back up in this one :D I'll probably do another one after this (I enjoy it way too much) but I think I'll start in december. I'm attempting Nanowrimo in November, and I'll try to write some other stuff while doing that. But that will probably take up most of my writing time**  
><strong>And yes, Sebastian would totaly be Rachel. I'm not even doubting that xD<strong>

**ashleyficator: thanks, your the second on eto say 'the little mermaid' haha, keep up blackmailing me :D maybe I'll surrender. Butr as I said before, I'll write it mostly in December because of Nanowrimo**

**tomoyosita:blainehonta sounds weird… how about Pocablaine? :p anyways, you can have a cookie, sure :) and I'm glad you liked the way I made the time progress. I just wanted to show some small moment of development without having to write 500chapters. I have to go on with the story!**  
><strong>and, lol, what Tangled reference? Do you mean in the chapter? Or just my reviewresponses… cuz if it's in the chapter, it was tottaly unintentional<strong>

**ForgottenPulse: I'm so sorry you couldn't read it right away, I hope it won't happen again 3**  
><strong>and no rush with the drawing! Take your time. I'm glad you liked the chapter!<strong>

**teamdelena1: yes, I know most of his songs by heart at the moment ;) that would be cool, allthough I would love it more to hear him sing: 'if I had you' for Blaine :D I just REALLY want to hear Kurt sing a song for Blaine…**  
><strong>I can just see him doing it all ready :)<strong>  
><strong>Also, more fluff here, hope you liked it :D<strong>

**thanks lovelies for all your reviews, alerts and favorites. I'll try to update by Wednesday or Thursday!**

**xoxo**


	13. Hypnotized

**You guys, I am so sorry for all the waiting I put you up to. I slightly bhate myself for it. But I don't feel like writing, and I hate to force myself to write something, and have it turn out all crappy.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**I hope to update quicker next week.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites and alerts though. You guys rock! Seriously, it still amazes me that someone is willing to read this :)**

**CHAPTER 11**

"I can't believe it,' Kurt raged when he and Blaine were back at his room, "she just plain out told me I couldn't see my father. My own freaking father, was supposedly too busy to see his own son!"

Blaine tried to calm his boyfriend down, truth be told, he also found it rather weird that Sue told them Burt was too busy with business to see them. From what he had seen from Burt the last couple months, the man always made time for Kurt. His son was obviously his everything. Well mostly. These last few months Burt had been acting a bit preoccupied sometimes. But still.

"Hey, come on now," he pulled Kurt in reassuring hug, "I'm sure she meant well."

"I can't even see my own father when I want to," Kurt mumbled, relaxing into Blaine's embrace.

Blaine caressed his back, "you want me to stay with you tonight babe?"

Kurt shook his head, "no it's all right. You made plans with Wes and David, you should go."

"I can always reschedule," Blaine shrugged, "you're more important."

Kurt just smiled and untangled himself from Blaine, "No I'll be okay, you just go and have fun, as long as you come back later tonight."

Blaine kissed him soundlessly on the lips, "I love you, I'll be back soon."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled slightly, "don't forget Wesley," he gestured at the oil lamp that was sitting at the table.

Blaine grinned and put the oil lamp in his bag, "I swear, he's the laziest genie I've ever met."

"He's the only genie you've ever met," Kurt retorted.

Blaine merely shrugged in response while walking out the door and closing it behind him. He still could not believe his luck most of the days.

He could hardly wait until he could get back and crawl into bed with Kurt. He just loved cuddling with his boyfriend, or was it fiancé now? He wasn't sure. Maybe he should get a ring for Kurt and propose. But he wasn't sure his boyfriend would like that, he knew he didn't wanted to be treated like the girl in their relationship. Maybe he should get them both a ring, Kurt would appreciate that he pondered.

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around waist and pulled him back and a scream was muffled by the other hand that was placed over his mouth.

"Mistress, isn't this a bit harsh?" Blaine could hear a girl say with soft voice. He was a little drowsy. The last thing he remembered was leaving Kurt to go hang out with the boys. But that had in the early afternoon, and it was pitch dark by now.

"Well, if you had fulfilled your job, and found that damn lamp, I wouldn't have to do this," Sue said, "but since you've done such a poor job, and Kurt has to get married by this time next month. I'll have to get rid of the only one he wants to marry."

"But couldn't you just tell the Sultan the truth? He's no prince, so he can't' legally marry Kurt, right?" the girl asked. Blaine groaned, was that Santana? No way, he hadn't seen the girl since that day in the cave of wonders.

"I know Burt, he'll probably find some way to please that little doll. No, this is the only way," Sue barked. She took Blaine and dragged him towards the end of the cliff, "goodnight Prince ablala," she said with a harsh tone, "Santana, hit him in the head so there's no way he'll escape," she ordered.

Blaine, who was fully awake by now looked at the girl with pleading eyes. She was probably the only one that could save him right now.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered with a broken voice, "I have no choice."

Blaine saw the bat approaching his face before everything went pitch black.

Suddenly he shot back awake when the cold water hit him.

He couldn't believe it, they had thrown him in the water? No way. He had to get out, otherwise he's drown. He tried to swim upwards, when he realize his hands where bound and some sort of weight was locked on his feet. His eyes widened in panic, this couldn't be it. It just couldn't. He had to get back to Kurt.

The lamp, he had the lamp still in his bag. He squirmed while trying to find it on the bottom of the lake. But he was running out of air quickly. Looking around franticly, he felt himself weaken and everything getting hazy. Was that the lamp he saw lying a couple feet away from him? He only had to get a little closer…

"Never fails. Get in the bath to prepare for a nice evening with the guys and there's a rub at the lamb," Wesley was scrubbing his back, "Blaine I thought we said seve… Blaine?"

Blaine didn't response.

"Blaine?" Wesley shook him at the shoulders, "Blaine snap out of it. I can't let you cheat again, you have to make a wish!"

"Oh no, nononono," Welsey was panicking, he took Blaine's jaw in his hand, "just say, Genie, I wish for you to save my life, okay?" He looked expectedly at Blaine, who was still unconscious. He held him up by the shoulders, but Blaine's head merely slumped down.

Wesley looked around panicking, nobody was here, right?

"I'll take that as a yes," and with that he took Blaine and shot upwards, towards the shore.

There he lay Blaine on the sand, where the boy started coughing up water.

"Don't you scare me like that again!"

"Wesley?" Blaine crooked, "You saved me?"

"Well, technically you did when you wished for it," Wesley responded.

Blaine smiled, "Wesley, you… thanks, you're the best."

"Oh Blaine," Wesley sighed and engulfed the boy in a hug, "let's get you back home," and with that he picked Blaine up and flew them of too the castle.

-  
>Kurt was humming softly while doing his nightly moisturizing routine. He was still slightly pissed at Sue, but noting would ruin his memory of what happened before, in the yard. He knew they never agreed on anything official, but still. Blaine and he were practically engaged.<p>

"Kurt."

He turned around when he heard his father's voice from his door.

"Oh father," he got up and ran towards his dad, "I have the most amazing news to tell you. Blaine and I-"

"So do I," his father cut him off with a monotone voice.

Kurt frowned.

"I have chosen your partner," he continued in the same voice, "by next week, you will marry Sue."

Kurt gasped when Sue appeared next to his dad.

"Well, you appear to be speechless, I can appreciate that quality," the women retorted, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"What? Dad what are you talking about?" Kurt shook his father by the shoulders, "I want to marry Blaine."

"Oh, but the poodle left," Sue interrupted.

"Better check your source," a voice was suddenly heard from behind them.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing in the windowsill.

"Tell them the truth Sue," Blaine jumped down and walked closer towards them, "tell them how you tried to have me killed!"

"WHAT?" Kurt nearly shrieked.

"Oh don't exagarate," Sue responded, "Sultan, I thought we had decided something today," she looked at the Sultan with cold eyes.

"we decided…" Burt replied in a monotone voice.

"FATHER, what's wrong with you?" Kurt shook his dad by the shoulders.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Blaine intercepted. He strode towards Sue and yanked the staff she was carrying with her out of her hands, "he's been hypnotized," with that he broke the staff into two.

Burt shook his head and looked around, "what happened?"

"Sue hypnotized you with this thing," Blaine showed the Sultan the pieces off the staff, "and tried to make you force Kurt to mary her."

"She did what?" Burt looked still confused.

"And she tried to kill Blaine!" Kurt interjected.

"Wait, wait, what?"

"Oh Sultan, you know they are lying," Sue coaxed, "I would never-,"

"Oh but you would," she was cut off by Burt, "Sue for the last months I have tried to overlook your behaviours because of your many years of loyal service, but this tops it all," he looked at his son, "why would I not believe him, he never lied to me."

Kurt shot his dad a greatfull glance and grasped Blaine's hand tightly.

"You are fired," Burt ordered.

"What?" Sue looked taken aback, "but you can't…"

"Oh I can, and I do!" Burt roared, "I never ever want to see you again."

"Fine," Sue snapped and turned around, marching out.

"You're letting her go?" Kurt said in wonder.

"She's gone Kurt, that's all that matters," Blaine pulled the latter boy close to him, "you're okay?"

Kurt ducked his head and glanced to Blaine through his eyelashes, "yes."

"Then that's all that matters," he pressed his lips upon Kurt's.

"I can't believe it," Burt roared, "Sue, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me. Who knows how long this has been going on. Probably for some months all ready. Everything is so hazy, she must have hypnotized me all those months, I can barely remember when you arrived here," he looked at Blaine, his face softening when he saw his son and the other men lost in each other.

"Look at you two,"

Kurt smiled and turned his head towards his father.

"You've fallen in love, and I totally missed it," his voice was full of regret, "how could I have missed this."

"Father we have to tell you something," Kurt started, now was as good a time as ever.

"Oh, and you turn twenty one next month, this is perfect," Burt cooed.

"Father please," kurt tried again.

"I will call everyone. This will be arranged at once. You'll get married as soon as possible," Burt went on, "yes, oh yes this is perfect."

"Sultan," Blaine tried this time.

"You two will be so happy!" Burt was estatic, "oh my boy I could kiss you," Blaine's eyes widened, "oh I wont, don't worry. I'll leave that to my son."

Kurt couldn't help but grin at his father's enthousiasm. It did sound rather wonderfull, getting married to Blaine.

"Oh it will all be perfect. You two will be perfect to rule this country," he patted Blaine on the back, "you'll be a wonderfull Sultan. A fine young man as you. Honest, true to his word. It's axactly what this country needs."

"Sultan, me?" Blaine said.

"Yes, it will be perfect," Burt answered.

"Father, please can we maybe talk?" Kurt tried again.

"Later my boy, later. First I have a wedding to arrange," and with that, Burt hurried out the door, still muttering to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>teamdelena1:<span> oh don't worry about Burt. That won't even happen :D as you've read above ;)**

**tomoyosita: haha no my dear, the part with the fireworks was actually from Aladdin ;) at the end of the carpetride, they end up on top of a building, and there's fireworks :D I've just slightly altered it to fit my story ;) oh and as you allready know, you were totally the 50th reviewer :D oneshot coming up for you!**

**Echoing Dreams: don't worry, some fluff :D I simply have to ge ton with the storyline. I'm so glad you think my story is this good :D thanks so much**

**Canadian-23: oh that's okay hun, better luck next time ;) kidding, kidding. I'm glad you liked it.**

**ForgottenPulse: I'm glad you liked het picnic. I think it's something Blainers would totally do :D**

**ashleyficator: short and sweet review ;) just like Darren**  
><strong>haha, sorry I had to make that joke!<strong>

**Oh oh oh YOU GUYS! Do you remember that one time I wrote an AladinKlaine story, and then FREAKING Darren Criss SANG WITH FREAKING LEA SALONGA! (she's the voice actress of Jasmine, for those of you who don't know it)**

**I'm sorry, I literally squealed when I saw the video! Go see it if you haven't. The whole thing is adorable. Just search it on youtube or something. Or if you want, I have the mp3 version, message me with your email and I'll send it to you :D**

**I just ASDSQDQGGQG!**

**So, in case anyone wonders, I totally expect a version of a whole new World with Chris Colfer and Brad Kane by my next update :D**

**xoxo**


	14. a new master

**Hey you guys, so I actually finished it :D**

**I only have the epilogue left to write (so after this, it's only one more chapter and the epilogue)**

**So I will probably be doing another one.**  
><strong>But I was wondering, how do you guys like musicals? Cuz two weeks ago, I've gone to see 'we will rock you' (twice xD ), and it was amazing. And I'm thinking I could do an incredible 'Glee will rock you' story :D<strong>  
><strong>it just really fits… With Blaine as Galileo and Kurt as Scaramouche. And the new directions as the bohemiens…<strong>

**Anyways, the other option is Beauty and the beast. But it will be probably whole lot different than this one.**

**I'm thinking Belle as Blaine, in Dalton (the village ;) ) with Sebastian as Gaston. And the townspeople as the warblers. And then Kurt at McKinley who had been cursed (not as a beast, more like they did with Alex Pettyfyer on Beastly. Didn't really like that movie, but I liked what they did with 'the beast')**  
><strong>and then for some reason Blaine is forced to transfer against his will. And he is forced to spend time with Kurt for some reason. (yeah, I haven't worked out the details yet) and they fall in love an blabla. You get the picture ;)<strong>

**Let me know what you think, and what you like ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Thanks Tomoyosita for the beta, if there are any mistakes left, it's on her (kidding, kidding, I love you girl, you know it ;) )**

**Update on Friday or Saturday, depends when I have the time ;)**

**(oh and yes, maybe some more M-rated parts in this, I italized them, you can skip them if you want… all though I doubt any of you do :D )**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Kurt, we have to tell him," Blaine stressed pacing around in the gazebo in the middle of the yard, "he's going to freak out!"

"Oh honey relax," Kurt answered from where he was sitting on the cushions, "he loves you, he won't mind. He's already accepted you!"

"He wants to make me Sultan!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yes, wonderful, right?"

"He thinks I'm an honest man who is true to his word," Blaine continued.

"Baby, you are,"

Kurt waved his hands dismissively while Blaine glared at him, "it's one small lie. I forgave you."

"Yes well, I didn't lie to you for nearly a year," Blaine interjected.

Kurt shrugged.

"We have to tell him Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "we do, but it'll be okay. We'll tell him the truth. It'll be okay. You know I'll choose you whatever he says, right?"

"I know," Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him up, pressing a kiss against his lips, "but we have to tell him. Now before he tells all of Agrabah."

"Okay, we'll go find him," Kurt replied circling his hands around Blaine, "in a minute," he grabbed Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, slightly pulling.

_Blaine groaned in response, "Kurt don't," his hands squeezed Kurt's sides, not resisting as hard as he should._

_"Don't what?" Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear, slightly trusting against him._

_"Don't do this," Blaine gasped, pulling Kurt flush against him, "you have no idea what you do to me."_

_Kurt sneaked his hand between them and covered Blaine's hardening length, "I think I have a pretty clear feel of the situation," he said, ghosting his lips over Blaine's jaw, placing light kisses across it._

_"Hmmhhm," Blaine found it hard to find his previous reasons for not doing this._

_"I'll make you a deal," Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips._

_Blaine merely nodded; lids closed, and followed Kurt's lips when they left his own._

_"Let my dad be exited for a little bit longer, let him plan half the wedding all ready."_

_Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion._

_"I'll entertain you, no worries," Kurt's hand stroke Blaine through his trousers. The latter boy's eyes fell shut again, "and when we're finished, well go tell my dad. By then he'll be so into all the planning, he'll barely notice a thing and he'll agree no matter what."_

_Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt to him for a heated kiss._

_"Deal?" Kurt asked again, his hand leaving Blaine's member to fumble at the zipper of his pants._

_Blaine whined and nodded, "Sure babe, anything, just please,"_

_"Please what Blaine?" Kurt grinned against his boyfriend's neck._

_"Fuck me," Blaine groaned._

_"If you insist," Kurt grinned and laid them both against the cushions, hiding them from plain view._

"Disgusting," Sue spat.

"They're in love," Santana answered, pointedly looking away from the two boys in the gazebo.

"I don't care, I want that lamp. If you had done your job, you might have been doing that with Brittany now," Sue said, "but alas, I shall have to do it myself."

"What?" Santana looked with wide eyes at her mistress.

"the only way that poodle got out of the water, is if he wished for it. So he must have had the lamp with him," she looked at the gazebo, "probably in that bag."

Santana followed her gaze, and indeed, somewhere near the gazebo was a bag carelessly lying around.

"Go get it."

"What?" Santana looked at Sue.

"I can't come near them, they're…"

"So? I don't care. Go get that bag," Sue raged.

Santana sighed and cautiously approached the gazebo. She tried to block out any moans she could hear. At least they were too preoccupied to see her.

Her eyes widened in shock when a pair of boxers landed right in front of her.

"Blaine," she could hear Kurt shriek, "where did you thrown them, I don't want to go search for them later."

"I'll get them for you later," she heard the latter boy reply, "you were just wearing too many clothes."

She sighed and tried to ignore Kurt's giggles and moans. This was so not what she wanted to hear. That stupid lamp better be in that bag.

"Blaine, my boy, we still hang out?" Wesley appeared with a big grin on his face, "I figured you and Kurt would be too busy doing the dirty…," Wesley eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and a magnifier appeared in his hand, "Blaine seems to have been replaced by a tall evil women."

"That women you're describing, happens to be your new master," Sue answered.

"So, now can I have Brittany back?" Santana required.

"SILENCE," Sue roared, "first, I want my wishes."

"I was afraid of that," Wesley said in a high voice while shrunk down to the size of squirrel.

"Grant me my first wish genie," Sue bellowed, "I want to be the Sultan of Agrabah!"

Both Kurt and Blaine were still gasping for air, trying to gather their breath again when the sky turned dark grey.

"You don't think it's going to storm? Do you," Blaine asked in a small voice.

Kurt, who was lying on his chest, looked up and smiled, "I have an excellent manner to make you forget all about that."

_"Seriously?" Blaine asked, "Already?"_

_Kurt merely smiled against his chest, "like you are one to speak, I can feel it you know."_

_"Well yeah, but," Blaine merely groaned when he felt Kurt's hand grab his length and gave it a soft stroke._

"Oh shit," Kurt suddenly exclaimed. He let go of Blaine and sat up, gathering his clothes and throwing Blaine his own.

"Kurt what?" Blaine's mind was still hazy.

"Look," Kurt pointed at a point behind them. When Blaine turned around he saw Burt flying through the air, landing in the middle of the yard, where Sue was suddenly standing.

"What? They? , How?" Blaine tried to get on his clothes as fast as possible, following kurt who was already jogging towards his father.

"Dad? Dad what's happening?"

"Wesley?" Blaine looked confused at his friend who was standing next to Sue.

"I'm sorry kid, I've got a new master," he let his head hang and snapped his fingers. Instant Sue's clothes changed to those of a Sultan, and Burt's clothes changed to those of a poor man.

An evil laugh escaped from Sue's mouth, "bow for your new Sultan!"

"What?" Blaine looked shocked.

"Never!" Kurt spat fiercely.

"Oh well, if you don't want to bow for a Sultan," Sue laughed again, "maybe you'll bow for a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish," she turned towards Wesley, "I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Wesley, please!" Blaine pleaded.

"Sorry," Wesley looked away and snapped his fingers, "I have to obey my master."

Sue laughed when a bright red light engulfed her.

"Santana?" Blaine looked at the girl who had been standing next to Sue the whole time, "it was you?"

"Sorry Blaine," the girl replied.

"I can't believe it, I trusted you!"

"She has Brittany," the girl replied, "I told you about her, remember. If I don't follow her, she'll kill her," desperation was clear in her voice.

"So you helped her?" Blaine shook his head in disgust.

"Blaine please try to understand…"

"So, were where we?" Sue said, when the light disappeared, "oh right, abject humiliation," she pointed her new formed staff at the Sultan and his son, "BOW!" a red light sprouted from the top and Kurt and his father fell down on their knees.

"Who's next?" Sue turned around to Rahja, "Down boy," another light changed the tiger into a harmless kitten.

"I have a feeling some friends are missing the party," Sue sniggered, "Oh David, where are you? Brittany…"

She turned towards the castle.

"Get away," Santana whispered.

"What?"

"Get out, now," Santana motioned towards carpie, "fly away, it's the only way you'll ever be able to rescue any of us."

Blaine looked at her, "I don't want to rescue you. You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry, I had no choice," Santana whispered loudly, pushing Blaine on the carpet that had flown closer, "then fly away so you can rescue Kurt."

"Why are you doing this," Blaine questioned.

Santana looked around to see Brittany floating a couple feet above the ground together with David. Both were unconscious, "because I know you'll do anything for the person you love."

"Oh no no no," Sue turned around again, catching Blaine before he could fly away, "you don't get out so easily," she grinned, "Santana, you want Brittany back right?"

Santana nodded, afraid of the grin plastered on Sue's face.

"Well, here you go," she turned her staff again and four red lights sprouted out of it. Sending Blaine, Santana, Brittany and David floating above the carpet. A fourth light enlarged the carpet and wrapped it around the four of them.

"Goodbye," she grinned and gave a jerk with her staff, catapulting them away. Merely grinning when Kurt's scream surpassed all sounds around them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Canadian-23:<span> yeey, you were the first one! *happy dance* haha, glad you liked it ;)**

**ForgottenPulse: well, be ready for some more intense stuff ;) and okay, maybe not necessarily Brad Kane, I will settle for a version of Chris Colfer and Darren Criss :D those boys just really really really need to do another duet :D**

**tomoyosita: well, you allready read this, I hope you will still review though ;)**

**Echoing Dreams: ah yes, Sue is really evil here :( I almost feel bad for making her like this, because I truly believe she has a good side too... and Blaine will be okay, no worries :D**

**ashleyficator: ah, Darren jokes are the best, I swear, no one makes more fun about Darren Criss then the man himself ;D he kind off rocks :D**

**So, any of you guys exited for next week episode of glee ;) haha, I know I am**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	15. Blaine fixes it all

**Not much to say, except, last chapter you guys!**

**Epilogue up by Saturday or Sunday**

**Love you all!**

CHAPTER 13

"DAVID!" Blaine screamed from the top of his longs. He could hardly see a meter in front of him. Snow was storming all around him.

"David?" he saw something move to his left, "YOU!" he roared.

"For the hundredth time, I told you I was sorry, okay. She gave me no choice!" Santana snapped, "And it doesn't even matter in the end. She banished us both."

Blaine sighed, she was right; being mad at each other wouldn't help them out, "let's search for our friends together, okay?"

Santana nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled on his shackles, trying to get them off, while Sue was amusing herself with making Burt to silly dances.<p>

"Oh, I never thought I would enjoy this so much," she chuckled, "Dave, my loyal guard, come here," she beckoned him closer, "I could always trust you with the most important parts of my plans, unlike some people," she sighed, "but that's all gone now. I would like to give you a reward."

"A... a a reward mistress?" Dave asked humbly.

"Yes, tell me what you'd like most in this world, and you'll get it," Sue answered.

"Well, there is one thing," he glanced at Kurt.

"OH NO!" the boy quipped, "Never! ever ever in a thousand years-"

"SHUT UP!" Sue roared, "Dave you'd like Kurt?"

The guard nodded.

"Then you can have him," she grinned.

"You are just a stupid old grumpy woman, you can't control me, I will never comply you!" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh but you will," Sue grinned, "Wesley, I wish for everyone to follow my orders, without contradiction."

"Uh, there are some restrictions to my wishes," Wesley started, "you see I can't-"

"YOU CAN," Sue cut him off, "and you will. I ORDER you to!"

Kurt was raging, he had to get out of here, this woman was mad. He pulled desperately on his shackles again when out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Blaine? His eyes widened, it was Blaine he came back.

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Santana found Brittany and David, they had also found carpie. So Blaine immediately wanted to return to save Kurt. Santana had resisted at first, but Brittany had quickly convinced her.<p>

So they arrived a little later to a scene they had never witnessed before. Burt was forced to do some sort of dance, while Kurt was shackled and forced to obey to Sue's wishes. Blaine almost gave them away when he saw Kurt, wanting nothing more than to run towards him and assure him it would all be okay.

It was however Santana that reasoned with him. He took his elbow and pointed at the oil lamp that was lying forgotten on the table. Blaine immediately caught on, and gestured to Kurt to keep quiet, while pointing at the lamp.

"Oh Sue," Kurt smiled widely, "you are a wondrous woman. How can anyone not adore the mere earth on which you walk?"

Wesley's jaw hit the floor.

"That's more like it," Sue patted Wesley on the head, "tell me more my boy."

Wesley looked confused at his hands; he hadn't done anything, right?

"You are the greatest person I ever have had the pleasure of meeting. I'll do anything to be allowed in your presence," Kurt smiled even more, thank god he was a good actor.

"Anything, you say?" Sue questioned.

"Anything," Kurt bowed.

Wesley looked around and saw Blaine sneaking around. He flew over immediately, "Blaine my boy, how did you get back?"

"Shh," Blaine shushed him.

"Oh right, sorry," Wesley zipped his mouth shut, literally, he mumbled something, zipped it back open and continued in a whisper ,"I can't help you. I have to obey miss's sour patch now."

"That's all right," Blaine shrugged.

"But she's like," Wesley didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I used to live on the street, I'll find a way," Blaine said, "now shush and go away."

Wesley blinked twice and decided to listen. He returned to his previous place, trying to hide himself from Sue in the hope she would maybe forget about him.

Blaine tried to estimate the distance between him and the lamp, and wondered if he would be able to make it if he sprinted, before Sue would notice.

He decided to just take the risk, but froze on the spot. Kurt had apparently noticed his plan, and kissed Sue right on the mouth.

Blaine's jaw dropped. He did not.

Sue, who caught on at this moment. There was just no way Kurt would kiss her, spell or no spell. Turned around.

"YOU!" she roared, "you're back," she pointed her staff at Blaine and caught him in red light.

"Blaine, I tried to distract her," Kurt groaned.

"You will pay," Sue howled. She pointed her staff at Kurt, "say your final goodbye porcelain. Time's running out!" an hourglass formed itself around Kurt. Slowly dripping sand on the boy, who was trapped on the bottom.

"Kurt," Blaine tried to run towards him, but was trapped by a well of daggers that fastened themselves in the ground before him. He pulled one out and pointed it at Sue, "I dare you!"

"Oh Blaine," Wesley tried to cover his face, peeking through his fingers.

Santana, David and Brittany joined Blaine, each of them picking up a sword.

"Haha, you don't think you'll be able to kill me, do you? I'm the greatest sorcerer on earth!"

Blaine looked around, his eyes falling on the genie.

"Maybe," he grinned up at her, "but only because Wesley made you. He gave you the power, he can take it away."

"Uh, Blainers," Wesley quipped, "as much as I adore you, you should not involve me in this one, please?"

Sue looked at Wesley, "indeed, you are right, poodle," she pretended to think, "What to do, OH I KNOW. Genie, I want my last wish!"

Blaine glanced at the hourglass. There wasn't much time left, he could see Kurt disappearing in the sand.

"Ye-e-es," Wesley quivered.

"I wish to be an almighty genie!" she roared.

"I hope you know what you just did Blaine," Wesley muttered under his breath," your wish is my command, master," he looked away in defeat and snapped his fingers.

Smoke appeared around Sue, while she started growing and transforming in a giant genie. Her laugh could be heard all over Agrabah.

Blaine took this opportunity to break the glass, and free Kurt. The boy fell lump out of the glass.

"Kurt," Blaine put his hand against the boy's cheek, "please Kurt."

The brown haired prince coughed and croaked, "Blaine?"

"YES!" Sue bawled, "finally! The absolute power!" while she kept on growing, bursting through the castle walls, into the sky.

"What have you done?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Trust me," the curly haired one replied. This made Kurt half smile.

"The universe is mine to command! To control it!" Sue was too busy to notice something had appeared on the ground at her feet. A tiny oil lamp.

Blaine jumped on his feet and grabbed the lamp, "not so fast Sue!" he yelled up at her, "you're forgetting something."

Sue looked down in confusion, "eh?"

"You wanted to be a genie?" Blaine smiled, "you got it. And everything that goes with it!" he held up the lamp.

"WHAT?" Sue looked at her arm and feet, golden bracelet like shackles appeared on them, "NOOOOOOOoooooo!" she got sucked down and into the lamp.

Blaine couldn't help at chuckle, "all the power in the world, but a tiny tiny living space."

"Blaine you're a genius!" Wesley roared.

Blaine tried to respond, but was muffled by Kurt, who had jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply.

They were knocked off balance when Brittany, Santana and David threw themselves upon them after David's "GROUP HUG!"

The sultan's shackles fell of, and his regular sultan clothes appeared on him again. Rahja changed back into a giant tiger. And Kurt merely held Blaine close. Deciding to never let him out of sight or grasp again.

"Kurt, you're kind of suffocating me," Blaine grinned at his boyfriend, Fiancé. Whatever.

"I don't care. I'm never letting go of you again," Kurt muttered while showering him with kisses.

Wesley laughed at them, "adorable," he grabbed the lamp, "let me fix this."

He placed it on the palm of his hands at threw it out of the balcony, "then thousand years in the cave of wonders will cool her down some!"

* * *

><p>-<br>Canadian-23: I'm gonna miss our little games! You were the first, congrats :D and I'm glad you'll follow my next story :D

Tomoyosita: hush, you all ready now the ending, no complaining g for you ;)

Echoing Dreams: breath, breath! uhm, maybe you don't remember this because I changed quite a lot actually… :D

ForgottenPulse: haha, it was already written, so I couldn't write faster then I already did :D Oh and know I am convinced someone in the glee verse is reading our reviews and responses, because, NEW KLAINE DUET! xD  
>and I'm on tumblr, so I probably heard every spoiler there is to hear ;) so no worries for Sebastian, it will all be okay, I'm sure of it. It's just to prove that Kurt and Blaine aren't together because they're the only two gay kids, but because they really love each other ;) I can't wait for all the lines from next week episode. I just know it's gonna be great :D<p>

Mithos and Lloyd Irving : oh, new reviewer ^^ *pets and gives a cookie* welcome, and thanks!

ashleyficator : thanks, yeah I had to cut the chapter in two, because it would be too long otherwise, and that seemed like a good way too go :D with a little cliffhanger (although we all know what happens next xD)

GaaraLover1298: oh goodie, another new reader/ reviewer *pets and gives another cookie* welcome :D I'm glad you liked the baby/babe parts xD I think it's cute when they give each other pet names, they should do it on the show!


	16. Epilogue

**You guys, it's the epilogue…**

***creys***

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and support! I still can't believe it…**

**I'm so sad, but I will write another one (since I abandoned nanowrimo xD)**

**Probably beauty and the beast. But I'm on vacation the next week, so I don't know if I have any time to write there… we'll see. When I post the first chapter, I'll put it here as well, so you know ;)**

**Enjoy you all!**

CHAPTER 15

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "everything's back okay."

"It's better than okay," Blaine grinned up at his boyfriend, fiancé, they should really clear that up.

"Look at my boy, so in love," Burt sighed, "at least now we can get on with the wedding."

Blaine's face fell, "oh right, I have to tell you something Sultan."

"Sultan? My boy, you can call me Burt, how many times have I told you that all ready. Or maybe even dad if you'd like," Burt beamed.

"That's nice Sultan, but I'd really like it if you could just listen for a moment,"

"Okay," Burt frowned, "you do want to marry my kid, right?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt sideways and gave his hand a squeeze, "more than anything in the world, sir. But the thing is," he took a deep breath, "I'm not a prince."

"You… what?" Burt looked confused from Blaine to Kurt, "you knew this?"

Kurt nodded, "yeah, nearly since the beginning. He told me."

"But how," Burt looked confused at Blaine, "I mean you look…"

"Uhm yeah, you see my friend Wesley?" Blaine said, Burt nodded, "He's actually a genie. I found him nearly a year ago, and wished to be a prince so I could get to know Kurt better."

"Better, so you already knew him?" Burt was thoroughly confused.

"Yes, dad remember when I told you about the boy I met at the market? And then later it turned out he was prince in disguise," Burt nodded at Kurt.

"It was no disguise," Blaine confessed, "I'm just a regular poor guy. I'm so sorry," his grip on Kurt's hand tightened, "I really didn't mean to let it come this far. I just wanted to see him again. To have a chance, and then," he swallowed audibly, "I fell so hard for your son," he looked Burt straight in the eye, "he's my everything."

Burt nodded in understanding, "well, yeah, it's hard not to love him, right?" he smiled at Blaine who was getting all tear up, "I'm not mad at you son, I get it," he looked at Kurt, "but what I don't get, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it was just easier to go with the lie in the beginning," Kurt said, "I could get to know him, and it didn't matter that he wasn't a prince, because no one knew. If everyone knew I was with a ordinary men, if you knew, if Sue knew," he looked at his father, "be honest dad, you would have never given him a chance."

"I-" Burt started.

But Kurt interrupted him, "You might have, but Sue would convince you otherwise. There are rules, I knew. But I just for once wanted a chance at something normal," Kurt shrugged, "and then, as Blaine said, it got out of hand. I just fell so hard."

"Kurt, I get it. I really do," Burt sighed, "but as you said yourself, there are rules. And it clearly states that you have to marry a prince for your legal right to the throne."

Blaine glanced at Kurt. He knew what he had said to him before. But this was it, he could still change his mind. It was all up to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, "I really don't care anymore."

"What?" Burt looked at his son in shock.

Kurt turned his attention back to his dad, "I love Blaine more than anything dad. I will never love anyone like I love him, I don't ever want to love anyone else. I'm marrying him. And if that means I don't get to be Sultan," he shrugged, "so be it."

Burt pondered for a moment and looked at the two boys, no men, standing in front of him. Blaine was looking at Kurt with big unbelievable eyes, like he couldn't believe he was actually standing here and choosing him. Kurt on the other hand, although equally in love, was standing straight, Determined. Ready to face whatever his father would decide, and not caring about it. Because he had already made his choice.

"Son, I love you," he took a hold of Kurt's shoulder, "and of course I want you to be happy," he looked at Blaine, "and even a blind man can see how in love the two of you are."

Kurt smiled at his father.

"But I can't ignore the law."

"That's okay," Kurt answered, "I understand. I just hope you understand my choice as well."

Burt nodded and looked at Blaine, "can't you wish for like, a law change or something?"

Blaine bit his upper lip, "I really can't I'm afraid sir."

"Yes you can," Wesley suddenly interrupted.

"What?" the three men looked surprised at the genie, which was holding out his lamp for Blaine, "you have one last wish, master."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I promised, that as my last wish, I would wish you free."

"No Blaine, you shouldn't," Wesley looked at Blaine and Kurt, "you two deserve everything and more. And this is the only way it can happen. So please, I insist," he rolled up his sleeves in preparation.

Blaine looked at his fiancé, it felt good to say that, and smiled. Knowing Kurt was mirroring his exact thoughts, "we will get everything anyway. We have each other. Wesley, I wish you free."

"On law change coming up," Wesley halted, "what?"

"I wish you free," Blaine grinned.

Wesley looked from Blaine to the shackles on his wrists and ankles. They fell off. He rubbed his wrist just to be sure, "I, I'm free?"

Kurt giggled and leaned in to Blaine, giving him a peck on the check.

"I'M FREE!" Wesley shot high up in the air, fireworks exploding around him. He snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared. He started loading it with stuff that appeared out of thin air, "I'm going to travel the world, see everything, I can't believe it," he laughed and looked down. David, Brittany and Santana had joined the Sultan, Kurt and Blaine and were looking up at him, smiling at his happiness.

"But you guys," Wesley lowered himself again and looked at Kurt and Blaine, "now you two can't be…" he trailed of.

Kurt shrugged and looked at Blaine, "I don't care, as long as I have Blaine it's all good."

Wesley smiled, "hey, why don't you all come with me?"

"What?" Blaine laughed.

Wesley nodded, "I'm serious, come with me," he looked at the group, "all of you."

Santana glanced at Brittany and nodded, "we're in."

David grinned, "well it sounds fantastic. I'll go."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and then his father, "it does sound wonderful."

Burt nodded, "if it makes you happy. But I do expect you back by your 21st birthday."

"What?" Kurt frowned, "why?"

"Well, I just realized I'm Sultan," Burt answered, looking at his son and his fiancé, "I can change the law myself. No wishes needed."

"Wait, you'd do that, for us?" Blaine said with wonder.

"Son," Burt pulled them both in for a quick hug, "I love you, and even if I didn't, you're my son's whole life. Of course I'll do that for you too."

Kurt shrieked and pulled Blaine in his arms, kissing him fiercely. Blaine melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to grand Kurt entrance.

"Wanky," Santana said from behind them. This made both boys blush and separate, all though they would not let go of each other.

"So, are you coming?" Wesley questioned.

Kurt glanced at his father and then at Blaine, who nodded.

"What do you say babe, how about a pre wedding vacation?"

"As long as we get back before my 21st birthday," Kurt replied.

"I'll make sure the wedding is arranged by then," Burt said.

Blaine pressed another kiss on Kurt's lips and smiled.

Behind them Wesley had snapped his fingers and expanded carpie to three time's his size, so they would al fit.

They all got up. Wesley and David, who had a serious bromance going on in the front. Santana and Brittany in the middle and in the back Blaine with Kurt sitting close by him. They waved at the Sultan when carpie took off.

"Thank you for using carpet airlines," Wesley, who had his airhostess outfit back on, said, "first stop, Paris."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "the city of love."

Kurt smiled, pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips and laid his head on his fiancé's shoulder, "I don't care where we go. As long as you're there, with me."

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's scalp, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Yes, Blaine decided. Life probably couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>tomoyosita:<span> you get a cookie for being the best beta and supporter and just friend :D okay?**

**Canadian-23: hihi, okay, as soon as my next story goes up, we'll continue ;) you were (are) an amazing first reviewer (nearly every time ^^)**

**GaaraLover1298: have you seen the new sneek peek, Blaine's all like my boyfriend this, that, my boyfriend blabla... gsssshhhh I love them so much together ^^**

**XxRavenclawPridexx: aw, new reviewer/reader *hands a cookie***  
><strong>thanks hun, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D more disney stories are following ;)<strong>

**ashleyficator: your patience has been rewarded! Thanks for being an awesome loyal reader, I hope you'll read my next story as well :D**

**Echoing Dreams: aw thanks, you make me get all teary eyed. And no worries, more stories to come! I enjoy writing way to much**

**Oh you guys, I'm really gonna miss you, and I hope you all will give my next story a chance ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, and since there is no next chapter coming to answer your reviews, I will answer them privatly ;)**

**Thank you so much**

**xoxo**


	17. author's note

Hey you guys, my new story is up, it's called Beauty and the Beast, Klaine style. Check it out if you like.

It's really different from this one (I explained it in the prologue) But I'd like it if you gave it a chance. It's really good, I promise!

Oh and I want to show you all something! It's a drawing by ForgottenPulse. She was a loyal reader and reviewer for the whole story.

And I really liked her work, and want to show it to you all! It's exactly like I imagined them in my head actually :D

http:/ forgottenpulse . deviantart . com / # / d4falqe

(remove the spaces ;) )

If you like it, go tell her! (or leave a review, and I'll tel her) I think it's amazing

Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you guys will read my next one ;)

thanks for all the reviews I got (81, you guys amaze me) and all the favorites and alerts (44 favorites, amazing, that means at least 44 people read it and liked it ö)

anyways, thanks so so so much!

hugs and klainebow kisses!

xoxo


End file.
